Promesas Muertas
by Laus Galgut
Summary: Esta historia se da en un universo alterno, en el que Bulma es princesa de la Tierra, Freezer a tomado control del universo y el imperio Saiyajin trabaja para él. Los caminos de Bulma y Vegeta se cruzan dentro de una guerra.
1. El deseo del Rey

**Esta historia se da en un universo alterno**

El deseo del rey 

**Capitulo 1**

Una nueva vida empezaba, un nuevo reinado tenia que empezar en la Tierra, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y el planeta Tierra se llenaría de fiestas, el planeta era muy pacifista y sobre todo estaba llena de tecnología, tecnología que le brindaban a Freezer, para que este ser tan poderoso no la terminara destruyendo, como era de costumbre, lo satisfacían con los mejores equipos, armas, naves, todo lo que para Freezer le era necesario, todo a cambio de seguir vivos… Para Bulma no le era difícil hacer cuanto le pedía Freezer, ella aparte de ser una princesa de su planeta, era muy buena científica, conocimientos heredados de su padre, para ella le era muy respetable su padre, el Rey de su planeta y también su padre.

El tiempo transcurría y Bulma se hacia mas grande, estaba lista para casarse con el futuro Rey del Planeta Tierra, ella tenia decidido a quien elegir por esposo, las leyes del planeta Tierra eran claras y estrictas, se tenia que casar con alguien de su misma especie humana y este tiene que ser de un cargo muy elevado, ya sea por militar o por linaje, todos acataban las leyes como debe de ser, y ella no las iba a desobedecer. Había escogido a alguien muy importante para ella, era el embajador de su planeta, el mejor candidato que ella no se hubiera imaginado, y lo mejor de todo es que era su amigo de la infancia…

- Creo que debe de estar todo listo Yamcha – se iba poniendo poco a poco su vestido, era un vestido de seda – Mi padre se debe de enterar que nos debemos de casar – dijo Bulma dándole un beso a Yamcha.

- Lo se Bulma… - levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su traje, era un traje de combate, echo por Bulma tenia la insignia real – Creo que en cuanto antes mejor, se que si tu padre no acepta el compromiso, no nos podremos casar y sabes lo mucho que te amo, nunca me permitiría verte en manos de otro hombre que no sea yo.-

- Yamcha, yo tampoco me imaginaria verte en manos de otras mujeres – se sentó en una silla, cepillaba su cabello largo y sedoso, al momento en el que acabo se puso la tiara en su cabeza - ¡Bien! Creo que es hora de que le informemos al rey en cuanto antes, que nosotros nos queremos casar, yo creo que el rey sabe de antemano que los dos nos gustamos, ya ansió el día de nuestro compromiso – Se levanto de la silla y prosiguió – Pero antes creo que debo de bañarme y darme una vuelta por el laboratorio, he tenido un proyecto muy espectacular, he descubierto algo.

- ¿Así? Y que es lo que descubriste princesa – dijo Yamcha muy entusiasmado, todo lo que hacia Bulma lo tenia maravillado, ella era un genio en estas cosas – Ansió cuanto antes en verlo, sabes que tus proyectos me tienen encantado, si no fuera por ese maldito de Freezer – golpeo la pared – No le temeríamos en nada y la Tierra viviría en paz.-****

- No te preocupes Yamcha, tengo la fe, de que en alguna manera vamos a hacer libres – abrió la puerta de su cuarto – Y ese proyecto del cual te cuento, es un secreto hasta que no tenga nada concreto no te pienso decir nada, tengo el presentimiento de que pueda ser nuestra salvación, creo que nos veremos al rato mi querido embajador.-

- Nos veremos al rato princesa – le hizo una reverencia y los dos partieron en sentidos contrarios, cada quien a sus respectivas responsabilidades.****

Bulma llego a una puerta grande, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en él. Aquel cuarto era demasiado grande, todo estaba adornado por oro, solo la familia real podía entrar ahí, nadie mas excepto tal vez la criadas de estas pero con la autorización de la familia. Bulma se despojo de su ropa y se metió a la gran bañera que se encontraba ahí, el lugar tenia un aroma demasiado agradable, despedía vapor en ella, un espejo inmenso estaba en la habitación, una fuente en medio del baño, era todo un lujo el baño. La puerta se abrió y en ella entro una joven, no era mas alta que Bulma, y esta era una de sus mejores amigas, era la verdadera amiga de la princesa, las dos se tenían un cariño mutuo.

- ¡Milk! Has llegado amiga – la cara de Bulma se volteo hacia su criada que había llegado para darle un masaje en la espalda como era de costumbre.

- Lo siento princesa – la joven morena se sentó para empezar a hacer su trabajo, darle un masaje a la espalda de Bulma – No era mi intención llegar tarde.-

- No te preocupes Milk, ya sabes, yo también acabo de llegar – recogió su pelo para que Milk empezara su trabajo, y así un ligero masaje con la esponja empezó – Ayer fue muy ajetreado el día, necesitaba un descanso – empezó a reír muy suavemente, con solo de acordarse de que Yamcha era un buen amante, eso le reconfortaba.

- ¡Vaya princesa! Veo que realmente le gusta mucho ese joven embajador Yamcha o ¿Me equivoco? – Seguía dándole el masaje a Bulma - ¿El rey ya sabe esto?-

- Milk, sabes que cuando estamos solas, no necesitas decirme princesa, llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario esas cosas – se quedo un poco pensando y después prosiguió – Si, creo que me gusta Yamcha… el rey no sabe nada, este día espero utilizarlo, para aclarar mi matrimonio con él – la joven se levanto, el agua recorría todo su cuerpo desnudo y Milk enseguida le dio una toalla – Estoy un poco entusiasmada con esto ¿Sabes? Además… ¿no has sabido si me ha llegado algo?-

- Me alegra que este demasiada entusiasmada Bulma, me permití en escoger su atuendo, espero no le moleste esto – dijo la mujer muy gentilmente – No se nada de eso Bulma, ¿Tiene que llegarle algún paquete? – estaba muy interesada.

- No te preocupes por el atuendo – Milk le ayudaba a poner el atuendo que ella misma le escogió, era de seda, se pegaba al cuerpo, así que se podía ver la esbelta figura de ella, tenia un escote en el pecho, y tenia una cola larga, era de color vino, resaltaba mas el color de su piel blanca - ¡Si! Tiene que llegarme un paquete muy importante al menos para mi lo es, es que en la Tierra no existe ese tipo de material, así que indagué y el único lugar en la cual existe el material es un planeta llamado Vegetasei – decía eso mientras se ponía las joyas que debían adornar su cuerpo, un brazalete en el brazo y un collar que le dieron cuando era niña.

- Dijo ¿Vegetasei? – Dijo Milk sorprendida – En ese planeta me dijeron que solo viven salvajes, mercenarios, son los que conquistan planetas para Freezer ¿No es así? – dijo un poco confundida mientras cepillaba el cabello de Bulma.

- Si así es, pero a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto ese planeta de salvajes, si mas no recuerdo ahí viven los saiyajins – estaba pensando, mientras se veía en el espejo - ¡Milk! Si llega un paquete para mi, quiero que lo custodies y de inmediato me avises sobre ese paquete, es de suma importancia – se le quedo viendo a los ojos negros de Milk "Puede que este invento sea la salida de todo" – Creo que tal vez sea el momento de hablar con mi padre hace tanto tiempo que no lo he visto y tengo entendido que hoy regresa a la Tierra, tengo que hablarle cuanto antes sobre el compromiso que quiero que se lleve con Yamcha – se paro de la silla y se iba directo hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Milk.

- ¡Bulma! No se si sea cierto, solo lo he escuchado de otras criadas algunos chismes, pero... – bajo la cabeza Milk, no podía ver a su amiga a los ojos – Espero que todo lo que me hayan dicho sea mentira. Me he enterado de dos cosas muy graves y de suma importancia para ti – trago saliva, mientras recogía las cosas que había dejado Bulma en el baño – Una de ellas es que… es que el rey esta mal herido no se por que, pero eso me entere, y la otra, la otra es que Henshi, sabes que es muy amigo del rey, así que él quiere casarse contigo, de eso fue lo que me entere, lo siento – bajo la mirada Milk.

- No lo sientas Milk – agarro su barbilla y la alzo – Te voy a comprobar de que lo que dijeron esas criadas es mentira – abrió la puerta – Por eso mismo, quiero hablar con mi padre, no me quiero casar con Henshi, sabes que la única persona que amo es a Yamcha, y Henshi… Henshi simplemente siento que no es persona de fiar, tengo el presentimiento de eso, y lo de mi padre, no creo en esas estupideces, espero que tú no las hayas creído, si así fuera, creo que hubiera sido la primera en enterarme ¿No lo crees? Es mi padre – le guiño un ojo – Te encargo eso Milk, esa mercancía es de suma importancia – después cerro la puerta tras de ella.

- Espero que todo haya sido mentira, mi amiga Bulma – Dijo resignada, Milk prosiguió recogiendo lo que Bulma había ocupado para bañarse.

Bulma iba acelerando el paso, para llegar a la puerta principal en donde seguro se encontraba su padre. "Malditas criadas estúpidas, como se les ocurre decir semejante estupidez, que mi padre esta mal herido, mi padre solo fue a entregarle mercancía a Freezer y no hizo mas, si tan solo las hubiera escuchado, hubieran tenido un castigo por osar decir eso de mi padre" Le molestaba lo que decían en el palacio, y su amiga Milk era de fiar, ella sabe todo de ella, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

- ¡Princesa! – dos soldados dijeron al unísono al ver a la princesa ahí enfrente de ellos, se inclinaron ante ella.

- ¿Mi padre se encuentra ahí adentro? – dijo muy impaciente Bulma, de alguna forma no le agradaba que esos rumores rondaran por el castillo "Mi prioridad es casarme con Yamcha, yo lo amo, así que en cuanto antes le haga saber mi petición, ya no le rondara esa tonta idea a mi padre de casarme con Henshi".

- Si princesa, pero en estos momentos no puede atenderte – dijo uno de los soldados.

- ¿Y por que no me puede atender? – Bulma se desesperaba, le dijo muy fríamente a los soldados quería entrar al cuarto cuanto antes.

- Por que el soldado Dodoria esta con él princesa – dijo temeroso el mismo soldado

- ¿Dodoria? – Alzo la ceja - ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo ese soldado aquí? – no obtuvo respuesta de los soldados, la situación le estaba cansando - ¡Contesten a su princesa! – dijo en forma de orden "Supongo que esta viendo nuevos proyectos que quiere que le hagamos a Freezer, no veo otra opción de la cual ese soldado este aquí"...

La puerta se abrió, el soldado Dodoria salio de la habitación, seguido de otros soldados, se paro en seco el soldado Dodoria enfrente de Bulma.

- Siempre has sido demasiado hermosa princesa – le hizo una reverencia y sonrió maliciosamente – Veo que has crecido lo suficiente como para hacerte cargo de tu imperio – empezó a reírse mientras se apartaba de ahí.

- ¡Quítense! – le grito a las guardias que obstruían el paso "Ese estúpido de Dodoria que se cree" Seguía un poco confundida por lo que le había dicho Dodoria "Estoy lista para gobernar, eso que significa" cerro la puerta tras de ella - ¡Padre! ¿Qué es lo que quería Dodoria?-

- ¡Hija! Calma – dijo el padre de Bulma muy calmadamente – Solo quería ver lo que Freezer quería – se paro de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su hija – Deberías de darme la bienvenida hija, acabo de llegar – volteo a verla y se empezó a reír.

- Lo siento padre… - se sentó en la silla – Perdón padre, es que, acababas de llegar y Dodoria vino y… - recordó lo que le había dicho Dodoria hace unos cuantos minutos, y desecho todo lo que había dicho él y también los rumores, estaba bien su padre, así que iba a lo que realmente había venido – Padre… vengo para decirte algo de mucha importancia para mi.-

- Lo se hija… - se volvió a girar y se quedo contemplando el cielo – Yo espero que reines este planeta con sabiduría hija – se volvió a voltear e hizo una sonrisa.

- Padre no entiendo – Bulma se paro de su asiento – Pero creo que si, seré igual que tu… pero padre, vengo a otra cosa, algo de suma importancia para mi – toco el hombro de su padre – Vengo a hablar sobre mi matrimonio, creo saber con quien me voy a casar, mi corazón me lo pide, ese es al hombre que quiero.-

- Yo se que lo quieres hija, lo se – su padre se volteo – Sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿Verdad hija? Eres muy importante para mi.-

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas padre? Estas actuando muy extraño y creo que me estas asustando – Bulma aparto su mano del hombro de su padre – Me sorprende que sepas que lo quiero mucho – de repente el pulso de Bulma se acelero mas, todo paso demasiado rápido, su padre se cayo ante sus ojos, esta por instinto lo agarro - ¡Padre, Padre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Guardias! ¡Necesito ayuda! – Bulma le temblaba la mano, se había quedado en shock.

Los guardias rápidamente entraron y pusieron en los hombros al rey, ya afuera de la puerta, se quedaron parados esperando la orden de la princesa, pero ella seguía tirada en el piso, estaba en shock, hasta que la voz de uno de ellos la hizo despertar.

- ¡Princesa! ¿A dónde lo llevábamos? – le dijo el mismo soldado que le había denegado la entrada.

- ¡No sean estúpidos! Llevenlo a la enfermería – Bulma se levanto de golpe y le dijo muy encolerizada a los soldados que estos se quedaron atónitos a la reacción de la princesa, los soldados nunca la habían visto actuar de esa manera, Bulma se dio cuenta de eso - ¡Perdón! Solo llévenlo a la enfermería.-

- Como lo ordene princesa – y de inmediato se fueron en dirección a la enfermería.

- Tengo que avisar a Yamcha, debe de estar entrenando – a paso veloz se dirigió al ala oeste, donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento y ahí lo vio, entrenando como siempre - ¡Yamcha! ¡Yamcha! – le gritaba muy insistentemente.

- ¡Princesa! – Vio la cara que tenia sorprendida Bulma - ¿Qué ocurre? Te conozco lo suficiente ¿Acaso tu padre no acepto el compromiso? – esperando que no fuera eso cierto.

- No, ni le he podido decir de eso – hablaba muy entrecortada, aun seguía en shock por todo lo que había sucedido - ¡Mi padre Yamcha! Algo le ha ocurrido, todo fue demasiado rápido yo… - empezó a llorar.  
- Calma princesa – empezó a acariciar su mano y alzo su barbilla para limpiar sus lagrimas – Tenemos que ir con él, se que el rey es muy fuerte… - y la jalo en dirección a la enfermería.

- Yamcha… - se detuvo en un pasillo y su vista se perdió en un cuadro – Tengo miedo, él es lo único que tengo, mi madre ya se murió, no se que haría si él se muere también, me quedaría sola – dijo amargamente.

- Bulma – se aseguro que nadie lo vea decirle por su nombre, era una osadía dirigirse a si ante cualquiera de la realeza – Me tienes a mi – le dio un beso tierno – Creo que tenemos que ir en donde esta tu padre él te necesita.-

- Tienes razón – alzo la vista y se aferro a la mano de Yamcha – Debo de desechar esa estúpida idea de mi cabeza.-

Llegaron a la enfermería, ahí se encontraba recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, el fiel amigo de su padre Henshi, era el único que se encontraba ahí, salvo ellos

- Princesa – se movió de su lugar e hizo una reverencia – En cuanto escuche la noticia de que su padre estaba aquí, inmediatamente vine a verlo – dijo muy preocupado.

- Gracias Henshi – volteando a ver a la habitación en donde reposaba su padre - ¿No sabes como esta él? – antes de que Henshi pudiera articular palabra alguna una enfermara salio del lugar.

- Ya ha llegado princesa – se quedo observando todo a su alrededor, era una persona corta de estatura, usaba lentes grandes y su pelo era canoso, a juzgar por su apariencia parecía una persona ya grande, pero su rostro decía otra cosa – Su padre desea verla, pase, es por aquí – la joven princesa asintió y siguió a la enfermera.

Pudo ver a muchos heridos ahí, no sabia que hubiera tantos, de un momento le volvió a venir la idea de que su padre estuviera muerto, descarto esta idea, hasta que por fin lo vio, era una escena triste su padre yacía ahí, tendido en la cama, veía Bulma como respiraba muy forzosamente, Bulma volteo a ver a la enfermera, esperando que ella descifrara lo que ella quería preguntarle, la enfermera lo descifro.

- Princesa, me da pena decir esto – desvió su mirada hacia otra cosa – Pero, no hemos podido hacer nada, solo es cuestión de tiempo, minutos, su padre va a morir, fue un veneno muy fuerte.-

- ¿Veneno? Alguien quiso matar al rey – grito Bulma - ¿Quién hizo esto? No quiero que nadie lo sepa, de la verdadera causa de la cual va a morir, si escucho algún rumor de esto mandare que la maten ¿Entendió?-

- Si princesa – bajo la mirada por temor y se alejo del lugar.

- Padre – Bulma se abalanzo hacia donde estaba la cama – Yo no se que sucedió… - empezó a llorar, de repente sintió la mano de él, que acariciaba su cabeza - ¡Dodoria! ¿Dodoria hizo esto verdad padre? – fuertemente abrazaba a su padre.

- Hija…- empezó a toser – Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien, se que no me queda mas tiempo – empezó a toser sangre, vio que su hija iba a hablar para traer a la enfermera, pero le negó con la cabeza – Ya no hay tiempo para esto, quiero que sepas que tu siempre serás todo para mi, se que eres fuerte, y llevaras este imperio a la grandeza, pero para eso necesitas un prometido hija – tosió mas fuerte.

- Si padre lo se – bajo la mirada – Y eso era a lo que vine el día de hoy, a ver por mi prometido, yo quiero que sea… - fue interrumpida por su padre.

- Hija, no hay tiempo – como pudo saco un pergamino dentro de su traje – Este… aquí viene… - su padre ya no podía hablar bien, beso la frente de su hija – Espero que seas feliz.

- ¡Padre! –Bulma empezó a llorar, ya no sentía pulso, ni el calor de su padre – He quedado sola otra vez – beso la mano de su padre se separo de él a medida que iba caminando iba desenrollando el pergamino que hace unos cuantos minutos le dio, salio de la enfermería, se puso una mano en la boca - ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – se recargo en la pared, y se dejo caer junto con el pergamino, empezó a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – Yamcha recogió el pergamino que yacía a lado de Bulma, leyó con detenimiento todo, una ceja se alzo - ¿Cómo es posible esto? – Yamcha estaba atónito ante lo que sus ojos habían leído, Henshi le arrebato el pergamino de las manos y empezó a leer.

- Vaya, vaya – cínicamente se dirigía ante Yamcha – Tal parece ser, que soy el prometido de la princesa ¿No les da gusto de esta fantástica noticia? – al parecer Henshi, ya sabia la respuesta, sabia que iba a hacer el nuevo Rey del planeta Tierra – Me parece estupendo la idea – dejo caer el papel al suelo, Henshi era de la misma estatura de Yamcha, era el líder del escuadrón del emperador, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo escultural, era el candidato perfecto para la princesa, mientras que reía por los pasillos.

- Yo… - Bulma se levanto – Trate de hablar con mi padre, pero no me dejo, Yamcha, sabes que odio a ese hombre – trato de componer su postura.

- ¿Te piensas casar con él? – Yamcha vio muy duramente a Bulma.

- ¡Claro que si! Así dicta la ley y debo de respetarla como tal – bajo la cabeza Bulma, vio que Yamcha se enfureció y golpeo la pared, ella salto por el golpe - ¡Bien! La decisión se ha tomado y ya no hay mas – conservo la postura – Tengo muchas obligaciones embajador y creo que usted también – Yamcha se sorprendió por el acto de Bulma – Así que con su permiso, me retiro – agarro el pergamino y se lo llevo – La noticia de mi compromiso será dado en poco tiempo.-

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Henshi! – Golpeo la pared – Sabes mas que nadie que amo a la princesa y tu… y tu me quitaste lo que era mío, esto no se quedara así Henshi – regreso a la sala de entrenamiento.

Pasaron los días, y el funeral del rey se hizo, aun no se decía del compromiso de la princesa y Henshi, a Bulma tan solo de pensar en su compromiso con Henshi le repugnaba la idea, seguía viendo a Yamcha, no tan frecuentemente como antes, pero aun seguía sintiendo amor al joven embajador.

Un día sin nada mas que hacer Bulma se cepillaba su cabello, había arreglado cuentas con Freezer, ahora ella le correspondía ese cargo, era la Reina del planeta Tierra, ella tenia que ver por todos, para seguir vivos al otro día, ya le era común y ameno estar con Henshi, solo hacia lo que tenia que hacer, no iba a defraudar a su reino, ahora que mas lo necesitaban, pronto las sospechas de que Henshi y ella estaban juntos se hacia mas y mas fuerte, era cuestión de tiempo para decirles su compromiso. Alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto.

- Adelante – sin ánimos dijo Bulma, no dejaba de cepillar su larga cabellera.

- Perdone su majestad – cerro la puerta tras de si Milk – Ahora si Bulma, ha llegado mercancía de lo cual usted me dijo que era de suma importancia para usted – se quedo viendo a la cara de Bulma que al parecer no recordaba nada, era de suponerse todo lo que le había pasado – Esos hombres llamados saiyajins están aquí vienen de Vegetasei.-

- Perdón Milk – salto de su silla – Con todo lo que ha pasado me he olvidado de esto, ni he pasado al laboratorio, lleveme - 

- Si Bulma – abrió la puerta y las dos salieron – Es por aquí su majestad.-

Llegaron a una bodega, ahí se encontraban dos saiyajins, eran altos, su cabellera era rebelde, se les podía ver cicatrices de que habían peleado en batallas anteriores, toscos por naturaleza, antisociales, en cuanto vieron a Bulma le hicieron una media reverencia.

- Ahí esta su pedido – con su pie aventó el paquete - ¡Que hermosa esta princesa! – Sin ningún pudor se quedaba viendo el cuerpo de Bulma – Me han dicho que la princesa de este planeta es demasiado hermosa y no mentían – la veía con ojos lujuriosos.-

- Lo se… - agarro el paquete – No necesita decirme. Bien, gracias – siguió sintiendo la mirada de los saiyajins en ella - ¡Cuidado saiyajins! Si me llegan hacer algo, recuerden que están en mi planeta y ustedes son solo dos, vamonos Milk – se fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡Maldita mujer estúpida! – gruño el sayajin y se metió nuevamente a la nave.

- Gracias Milk, te debo mucho – ya habían llegado a la habitación de la princesa – Nos veremos mañana – Bulma se despidió de Milk con la mano y cerro la puerta.

Dejo el paquete debajo de su cama, era un proyecto del cual nadie tenia que enterarse, quería que de cierta forma sea una sorpresa para todos, se desvistió y se puso su pijama, abrió la puerta de su balcón y sin ningún temor se sentó en el barandal de este, vio en dirección hacia las estrellas.

"Esos saiyajins me han dejado muy sorprendida, son duros y fríos por naturaleza, muchas veces me he cuestionado lo mismo y por mas que trato de encontrar alguna respuesta nunca llego a una… ¿Por qué ellos no derrotan a Freezer? Son unos seres poderosos y sin embargo siguen a su merced" Respiro aire dejo pasar la brisa de aire por toda su cara "Tal vez su vida sea mas sencilla que la nuestra, tal vez encuentren un mejor camino para seguir… ¿Las cosas serán difíciles en Vegetasei como en la Tierra?"

CONTINUARA…

**Esperemos sus reviews, criticas quejas y demás son bienvenidas, para saber si esta historia ha sido de su agrado…  
**


	2. El inicio de una venganza

**Hola, el capitulo anterior fue escrito por mi amiga Ashamed, mientras que este se los traigo yo, Nadeshico. Disculpen los errores de ortografía por favor!**

**El inicio de una venganza**

**Capitulo 2:**

El rojizo cielo del antiguo planeta tsufuru, denotaba el inicio de un nuevo día. La monarquía Saiyajin se había apoderado hace algunos años del dicho planeta para asentarse, cumpliendo día a día con las conquistas que Freezer les demandaba.

El último vástago de la monarquía, el príncipe Vegeta, se encontraba en la sala especial para sus entrenamientos privados, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su fiel vasallo. El musculoso hombre, de altura imponente, tenía problemas para sortear los ataques que el joven príncipe le propiciaba. Con un ágil movimiento, el menor de los dos se colocó a su izquierda, golpeando sus costillas con una patada de proporciones, y así enviándolo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo contra una pared. El estruendo producido por el impacto no pareció molestarle a los guerreros que ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de encuentros, e incluso se podría decir que ese había sido uno de los más ligeros.

El hombre calvo que es encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared que lo había recibido, comenzaba a levantarse y de su boca corría un hilillo de sangre.

-Vaya, has mejorado mucho Vegeta, antes podía seguirte el paso por unos minutos. – Dijo sonriendo mientras con el dorso de su puño limpiaba la sangre.

-Debes entrenar más, es obvio que con el nivel que tienes ahora no puedas conmigo. – Contestó acomodando el guante blanco que empuñaba su mano.

El mayor que lo superaba ampliamente en estatura, ya incorporado en sus dos piernas volvió a referirse al saiya que lo había derrotado. – Recuerda que el Rey mando llamarte luego de tu entrenamiento, debe estar esperando. – Expresó dirigiéndose a la salida. -

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué quiere? – Preguntó el príncipe de cabello negro azabache.-

-Si, tengo una ligera impresión de lo que el Rey desea discutir con usted.- Esbozando media sonrisa.-

-¿De qué se trata?- Caminando por los pasillos del palacio real. -¿Por qué tanto misterio Nappa¿Qué tanto trama mi padre?-

-Jaja, tranquilo Vegeta, ya lo verás. Sé paciente. – Respondió divertido.-

Nappa abandonó al príncipe al llegar a una imponente puerta custodiada por dos guardias que inmediatamente tras verlo se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso. Dentro de la habitación, una alfombra roja de terciopelo lo guiaba a un trono, y en él sentado, a una copia de su persona dentro de unos años más de vida, la única diferencia entre ellos era el bigote que el Rey orgullosamente llevaba.

-Por fin llegas Vegeta. – Dirigiéndole la mirada. – Hay un asunto muy importante del que quiero hablar, ya es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades con Vegetasei, ya eres mayor y dentro de poco te harás cargo del reino. – Dijo como una orden, lo que molestó un poco a Vegeta que odiaba ser tratado como un subordinado más.-

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres? – Contesto evadiendo lo obvio.-

-Quiero que te cases y tomes el mando. –Concluyó sin rodeos. Su hijo no se inmutó, claras le eran sus intenciones de su padre desde hace un tiempo.-

-Lo haré cuando me parezca oportuno.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho retando con la mirada a su progenitor.-

-Ja, ya decidí con quien te casaras, así que deja ese jueguito de hacerte el rebelde. – Levantándose de su asiento enfrentando a su primogénito. – Vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene y no más discusión.-

-¿Y a quien tienes pensada como reina¿O es que tampoco tienes pensado decírmelo? – Gruñó despectivamente.-

-Yoiko. –Contesto sin dudar. –Es la mejor opción, tiene un poder de pelea respetable, y su padre es uno de los cónsules más importantes del planeta, es perfecta, sabe bien donde esta su lugar, no será una esposa complicada. Además, ella siempre estuvo interesada en ti Vegeta.-

-No me interesa, esa mujer siempre ha sido débil a mi parecer.- Apoyándose en una de las paredes de la habitación. – No me agrada para nada la idea de tener descendencia con ella. – Concluyó cerrando los ojos.-

-Ya lo decidí, no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que no insistas, solo limítate a estar el día de la ceremonia. – Caminando hacia la puerta. – Por una vez haz lo que te digo sin reproches. Compórtate como lo que eres. – Retirándose, dejando a Vegeta solo.-

-Grrrr…. "¿Cómo es posible que me hable así? El muy maldito pudo haber sido capaz de avisarme el mismo día de la boda. La verdad es que me da igual con quien me case, de todas formas no he encontrado a una mujer digna de mi." – Se decía a sí mismo en el silencio de la habitación.-

Al cabo de unos minutos Vegeta volvió al encuentro de Nappa. Él era el encargado del cuidado del príncipe aunque no fuese necesario, siempre se encontraba a su lado, y era la única persona en la que el príncipe confiaba. El sentimiento que compartían estos hombres no era cariño exactamente, pero después de tantos años y luchas hombro a hombro, se había formado un lazo de respeto mutuo entre ellos.

Su naturaleza no les permitía el cariño, el pueblo Saiyajin lo consideraba una debilidad y había sido erradicado de su civilización. Tanto era el desprecio por quienes se sintiesen de este modo, que muchas veces se los asesinaba a sangre fría, sin misericordia ni piedad. Palabras totalmente desconocidas para la especie.

Mirando hacia el pasado, Vegeta siempre se encontró protegido bajo la sombra del gran Freezer. Este ser le era totalmente repugnante, y le intrigaba mucho el hecho de interesarse tanto por él. Siempre le extrañó que no haya destruido su reino, fácilmente se desharía de su especie completa empleando un simple movimiento de su mano, sin embargo los utilizaba para su beneficio.

Durante años, fue enfrentado por miles que vilmente perdieron la vida. El imperio Saiyajin nunca se dio el lujo de enfrentarlo, prefiriendo ser de su ayuda conquistando planeta tras planeta.

El Rey Vegeta se mantenía sumiso a las órdenes del que prácticamente era el dueño del universo, acto que siempre avergonzó a su hijo. De ser por él habría ido en su busca para darle fin, sin importar que perdiera la vida, pero conocía bien sus límites y lo mejor por el momento ahora sería entrenar para llegar un día a superarlo y de una vez por todas darle muerte.

Recorriendo pasillo tras pasillo, diviso a Nappa a unos cuantos metros de espalda, hablando con un par de Saiyajins de cabelleras alborotadas. Mientras Vegeta se acercaba, la conversación pareció haber terminado y los dos saiyas se dieron media vuelta y se retiraron.

-¿Qué haces Nappa? – Dijo a sus espaldas.-

-Ah! Vegeta, ya llegaste¿hablaste con tu padre?- Pregunto mientras ojeaba una carpeta.-

-Si, ya me dijo su estúpida idea de casarme con Yoiko… Grrrr… Ni siquiera me permite elegir a mi maldita esposa. – Ahora dirigiendo la vista hacia la carpeta que Nappa sostenía. - ¿Qué es eso Nappa? – El mayor se la entregó.-

-Son los materiales que nos solicitó Freezer para la Tierra, es un poco extraño ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, no entiendo para que necesitan esto… - Alzó una ceja mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja. – Bueno, no tiene importancia, de todas formas ellos son quienes pagan por estas estupideces. – Dijo regresándole la carpeta.-

-Es cierto. – Contestó mientras caminaban junto al príncipe. - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-A ver a mi madre, por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto del matrimonio.- Explicó con seguridad. –

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.-

-Por que justamente es Yoiko con quien quiere casarme. – Repuso sin dirigirle la mirada.-

-¿Yoiko? Jajaja Definitivamente tu madre esta involucrada en esto. – Contestó divertido.

-Esa mujer es una estúpida, no entiendo como no la han matado aún.-

- Eso es por que se encuentra protegida por la reina¿todavía te molesta el hecho de que ella sienta algo por ti? – Preguntó al llegar a la entrada de los aposentos de la reina.

-Siendo Saiyajin no debería tener esos sentimientos ridículos. – Entrando a la habitación, con un ademán de mano se despidió de su colega.

Una vez dentro, encontró la habitación vacía, pero el sonido del agua corriendo le daba a entender que en ese momento la reina se daba un baño y en cualquier momento saldría a recibirlo.

Vegeta se sentó sobre la cama matrimonial para esperar a su madre y averiguar exactamente hasta donde estaba involucrada en los planes que su padre tenía para él.

Pasados unos minutos, del baño salieron dos sirvientas, que a juzgar por su apariencia física, no eran del planeta. Después de que ellas salieron, una mujer alta de cabello oscuro salió, vestida en un traje largo púrpura, con un corsé parecido a la armadura de los guerreros Saiyajin, adorada en bastas joyas y pendientes largos. Su larga y un tanto rebelde cabellera se mostraba sedosa, y al final de ella, su cabello se rizaba hacia arriba.

-Vegeta, que sorpresa hijo. ¿Acaso no aprendiste a presentarte antes de entrar? – Echando de la habitación a la servidumbre para hablar en privado con su primogénito.- Bien hijo, habla¿a que has venido?-

-Eh venido a hablar sobre el supuesto compromiso que mi padre planeó para mí.- Contestó con un tono de voz rudo.

-Hijo, recuerda que tu padre esta obligado a hacer lo que sea mejor para el reino.- Dijo dándose por eludida sobre su participación.

-Eso ya lo tengo muy claro, ya que un día será mi turno, de lo que quiero hablar es ¿Qué tanto tuviste que ver en todo esto? – Poniéndose de pie.

-Solo le mencioné a tu padre lo interesada que esta Yoiko en ti, hace mucho tiempo quiere que des el siguiente paso. Además ¿Por qué es que te molesta tanto casarte? –Se acercó a mirar soberbiamente al príncipe.

-Esa mujer es muy débil, toda su vida se la pasó detrás de mí, yendo a mis entrenamientos o cosas por el estilo. –Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada a la reina.

-Vegeta, si estas usando como excusa la personalidad de Yoiko para evitar casarte, estas siendo un cobarde. – Dijo secamente.

-Hmp! Deja ya de decir tonterías madre. Si tanto les interesa, me casaré con ella. – Contestó a su pesar el saiya.

-Bien, en un par de días será la cena de compromiso. –Comunicó retirándose de sus aposentos.- Ah! Y una cosa más Vegeta, disfruta de tu harén de mujerzuelas, ya que en poco tiempo serás un hombre casado y las infidelidades están estrictamente prohibidas. – Dijo sonriente a la indiferencia del joven.

-"Eso es una gran estupidez, solo espero que Yoiko sepa satisfacerme, de otro modo que se vayan al diablo las leyes" – Pensó el príncipe mientras se retiraba.

Al salir de sus aposentos, la reina se dirigió a los jardines del palacio. En el camino se cruzaba con varios soldados que detenían su paso y respetuosamente la reverenciaban.

La relación de la reina con el príncipe no pasaba de una pequeña conversación diaria. Las muestras de afecto hacían ver a su imperio deficiente a los ojos de Vegetasei, de manera que las interacciones entre ellos eran limitadas.

Siéndole negada la posibilidad de compartir con su hijo, a través del tiempo fue conociendo a una joven saiya que constantemente seguía los pasos del príncipe, con un interés en él más allá de lo permitido.

Yoiko pasaba bastante tiempo con la reina, y esta la fue considerando cada vez más como la perfecta reina para su pueblo. De modo que, cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentase, ella le mencionaba al Rey lo capacitada que estaba para desempeñar el cargo.

En una fuente de la que brotaba el agua a borbotones, rodeada por cuatro bancos de cemento, se encontraba sentada una joven delgada, pero a la vez, musculosa, lógicamente debido a su sangre, había participado en batallas o entrenamientos. Su larga cabellera azabache le llegaba hasta la base de la espalda, su pelo lacio y del mismo color que sus ojos la mostraba con facciones duras.

Al ver a la reina acercase a su posición se paró y caminó unos pasos a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Reina. – Saludó reverenciándola.

-Buenos días Yoiko, ven tomemos asiento. – Dijo caminando a los bancos junto a la fuente. Una vez ambas sentadas.- Te tengo buenas noticias. – Comentó acomodando el cabello que la risa le desacomodaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó intrigada.

-Vas a casarte con Vegeta, así que más tarde vamos a ir a que te tomen las medidas para el vestido de la ceremonia de compromiso.- Dijo sin expresar emoción.- Después de que anunciemos el compromiso podrás empezar a vivir con la familia real.-

-¡Muchas gracias! Le prometo ser todo lo que usted espera de mí. – Contestó postrándose frente a ella.

-Eso espero, de otro modo me dejas a mí en ridículo por sugerirte como la más apta. – Levantándose. – Me retiro, ah… esta noche preséntate, quiero que cenes con nosotros.-

-¿¡Que¿Quiere que cene junto con el Rey y el príncipe? – Parándose repentinamente.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije. – Concluyó retirándose.

La noche llegó y con ella la oscuridad. Los edificios en su mayoría blancos permanecían pasivos, al igual que sus habitantes. La mayoría se embarcaría al día siguiente a alguna conquista, o acababan de llegar a Vegetasei.

El oscuro cielo era perturbado solo por las naves esféricas que abandonaban o ingresaban al dicho planeta. Recibidos por una base, parecida a un colchón hecho de un material especial capaz de resistir el impacto y el calor que la nave acarreaba desde su ingreso a la atmósfera.

Vegeta apoyaba sus codos en el barandal del balcón de su habitación. Esa tarde después de la pequeña conversación con su madre se dirigió a supervisar la embarcación que se dirigía a la Tierra aún extrañado del pequeño pedido que esta había hacho, una simples piedras provenientes de las minas, nada importante. Tal vez la resistencia de dicha piedra sería utilizada para la creación de nuevas armaduras, o equipo para el ejército de Freezer.

**FLASKBACK**

_Al entrar, el color rosa de la piel del soldado que revisaba el cargamento provocó en el príncipe una mueca de desagrado. Su robusto cuerpo de poca altura le era muy familiar._

_-Soldado Dodoria¿Cuál es el honor de tenerlo aquí? – Preguntó despectivamente._

_-Ah, príncipe Vegeta que grata sorpresa. – Volteándose a su encuentro. – Solo estoy revisando que todo este en orden antes de seguir viaje.- Con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro._

_-Mejor apresúrate, no querrás hacer esperar a Freezer. – Continuando su camino._

_-Adiós príncipe, y cuide bien su imperio… - _

_Vegeta quedó frió con la última frase pronunciada. Las dudas lo azotaron, Dodoria era uno de los soldados más adeptos a Freezer, y cabía la posibilidad de que este se hubiera cansado de los Saiyajin y por fin se había decidido a acabar con ellos, o tal vez fuese un simple comentario de esos que los malditos soldados solían hacerle solo para molestarlo. Pero aún así no estaba demás mantenerse alerta a cualquier cambio de actitud del tirano._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados una mujer que formaba parte de la servidumbre.

-Señor, sus padres lo esperan para la cena. –Dijo asustada.

Vegeta no se inmutó y se adentró nuevamente en la habitación, para vestirse adecuadamente para la cena. Usualmente solo se limitaban a compartir juntos esta actividad, pero no solían platicar mucho, solo lo necesario.

Una vez vestido se dirigió al comedor, al abrir la puerta alzó una ceja. Allí sentada a uno de los lados de la larga mesa estaba la joven que siempre estaba atenta de sus acciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con hostilidad.

-Vino a comer con nosotros¿Algún problema? Ella es tu prometida. – Contestó el Rey, anteponiéndose a la seguramente nula respuesta de la joven.

Vegeta gruñó para sus adentros. – No, ninguno. – Respondió sentándose en el lugar que acostumbraba.

Después de que la comida les fuese servida, la familia real comía con los modales que solo la clase alta poseía. Mientras que la recientemente comprometida Saiya se sentía inhibida, y escasamente comía lo servido.

-Vegeta, la celebración del compromiso se dará dentro de una semana. – Comentó el mayor sin mucha importancia.

-¡Una semana¿También vas a decirme cuando tener un hijo no? – Preguntó hastiado del comportamiento de su progenitor.

-Inmediatamente después de la boda. – Contesto rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Grrrr… ¿hay algo más que no te parezca importante comentarme? – Su trato con su padre decaía cada vez más, llegando al punto que su simple presencia le irritaba. – Estoy dispuesto a cumplir con mis responsabilidades, pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus faltas de respeto conmigo. – Dijo alejándose de la mesa.

-Vegeta!...Vegeta!! Vuelve aquí! – Gritó exaltado el Rey mientras el príncipe se retiraba de la habitación. – Que muchacho tan insolente.

-Calmate Vegeta, déjalo en paz, ya aceptó en compromiso, es demasiado por un día. – Repuso tranquilamente mientras terminaba sus alimentos.

-Tienes razón, Shine, mejor dejo que se tranquilice. – Contestó resignado.

La cena continuó sin mayores, simples comentarios entre los reyes y la futura reina de Vegetasei.

Vegeta caminaba fúrico por los pasillos.

-"Maldito sea¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Ya me las pagara…. No puede tratarme así…"- Se inmovilizó al pasar frente a la habitación donde se situaba el harén que se encargaba de su satisfacción sexual. – Pensándolo bien mejor haré caso al consejo de mi madre. – Medió sonrió al ingresar. Descargando toda la furia reprimida en ese día.

Vegeta sació sus necesidades, y regresó a sus aposentos. Se detuvo frente a la ventana y observó fijamente una de las dos lunas de su planeta. Esas lunas que solo cada mil años se mostraban en su forma completa.

Sus puños comenzaron a temblar por la presión que este ejercía sobre ellos, recordando el comentario de Dodoria. "_-Adiós príncipe, y cuide bien su imperio… - _".Ya exhausto por las sesiones, gruñó antes de acostarse a dormir, de ningún modo permitiría que ese repugnante ser se burlara de él o de su raza. En algún momento le haría ver la diferencia entre ellos, su superioridad por sobre los demás. Pero como ya se había repetido muchas veces, lo mejor era esperar, su personalidad fría y calculadora lo ayudaría a cumplir con su meta. Acabar con Freezer de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente una nueva embarcación comercial sería enviada a la Tierra, el destino de ambos reinos, y del soberano del universo se verían afectados por este simple acto, sin que ninguno de los involucrados pudiera percatarse de ello.

Continuará…

**Dejen review! pliz!**


	3. Un paquete de Vegetasei

**Un paquete de Vegetasei**

**  
****Capitulo 3.**

El sol brillaba muy incandescentemente, los primeros rayos iluminaban la majestuosa habitación en donde la princesa dormía muy tranquilamente, pero sus responsabilidades la habían afectado bastante, desde la muerte del Rey, era la que tenia el cargo de todo, ella es la que veía a Freezer para ver los avances tecnológicos que este le pedía, muy pocas veces frecuentaba su laboratorio, había algunas veces que no podía concebir el sueño, su nuevo prometido Henshi…

"Padre, te extraño" Alzo la vista y cerro sus ojos por un momento, la luz del sol le molestaba "Todo ha sido demasiado rápido, casi no veo a Yamcha, creo que debo de hacerme la idea, de que ahora mi esposo el futuro Rey del planeta Tierra será Henshi" Volteo su cara, ahí acostado en el otro extremo de su cama se encontraba su futuro prometido, aun dormía "Por mas que lo intente, jamás podré amarte Henshi, todo esto ha sido muy confuso, pero debí de haberme imaginado que mi padre te haya escogido como mi prometido" Se levanto Bulma de la cama, tenia su pijama, esa pijama de seda, larga, tenia una cola, no tenia mangas, era color lila, se quedo viéndose en el espejo de su cuarto "¿Por qué te moriste padre? Ahora mas razones tengo para odiar a ese ser tan poderoso, se que él fue el causante de todo, se que él mando a Dodoria, ¡Como fui una estúpida!" Dio un golpe seco a la mesita que tenia, alzo la vista y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, aquella cara que se reflejaba, llena de confusión, ira, impotencia, una lagrima corrió por su cara "Me siento tan sola padre, pero es hora de que sea la princesa que tu querías que sea" Se limpio su cara, se puso una bata y salio de la habitación.

Desde que le llego aquel paquete que ella había pedido a Vegetasei, no tuvo el tiempo de poner manos a la obra en aquel paquete, se lo confió a Yura, ella era la encargada de su laboratorio desde que ella ya no podía seguir ahí, era una muchacha mas baja que Bulma, el color de su piel era bronceado, tenia el pelo amarillo y ojos azules. Ella se hizo amiga de la princesa, asistían a clases juntas, ella era hija de un militar de alto rango. Con el tiempo compartieron el gusto por la ciencia, y fue así cuando solo a ella le confió el pedido de Vegetasei, de vez en cuando pasaba al laboratorio, para ver los nuevos avances, y para saber en como podía ayudarla.

Aquel paquete que llego a la Tierra, al parecer había funcionado, pero debido a que Bulma pidió pocos, hizo un cargo mas, al parecer iba a llegar el encargo hoy mismo por la tarde, eran esas pequeñas rocas, no se veía en ellas algún significado, eran negras y opacas, sin ningún interés alguno en aquellas rocas, pero Bulma y Yura habían descubierto algo muy importante contenían ciertas sustancias, que al parecer hacían que las naves fueran mas rápidas, las armaduras sean mas resistentes, esos descubrimientos no se lo habían confiado a nadie, solo Bulma a Milk pero no mas, pero también habían descubierto algo mas, pero no tenían la certeza de lo que era… 

- Princesa, pensé que ya no iba a venir – Yura esbozo una sonrisa - ¿No sabes cuando vienen esas piedras? – le daba la espalda a Bulma, estaba muy metida en la computadora, sacando cálculos y viendo la imagen de aquella roca.

- Estas demasiado entusiasmada amiga – cruzo los brazos – Es demasiado temprano y tu ya estas trabajando y yo sigo en pijama – se empezó a reír, Yura volteo y también se empezó a reír. – Sabes de antemano que aunque el planeta Vegetasei es el más cercano que nos queda, tardan como una semana en llegar hasta aquí.-

- Lo se… - Yura se tumbo en una silla – Es que solo que ya estoy ansiosa Bulma – volteo su cabeza - ¡Perdón! Princesa. -

- No te preocupes por eso Yura, somos amigas – se quedo viendo el reloj que colgaba en una computadora gigante – Creo que ya es tarde, y pronto ya van a trabajar, no quiero que nadie me vea de esta forma – antes de salir de la puerta, fue detenida por Yura.

- Bulma, antes de que te vayas – toco su hombro y Bulma volteo la cara - ¡Tu invento ha sido un éxito! – grito entusiasmada.

- ¿Invento? – Bulma se giro completamente - ¡Shh! No hables duro sabes que estas paredes tienen oídos – tapo la boca de Yura.

- ¡Perdón! – Se quito la mano de Bulma, bajo la voz- ¡Si! El invento en el cual trabajabas, y que me pediste que le hiciera ajustes – vio que Bulma seguía confusa ya que había alzado la ceja - ¡Oh, Bulma! Eres una princesa perdida – empezó a reír levemente – Te lo mostrare – y de la bolsa de su bata saco una capsulita, la cual tenia un botón en la parte de arriba y lo apretó, y acto seguido lo aventó - ¿Recuerdas? – de la cápsula salio un refrigerador y Yura se apresuro a agarrar una cerveza de lata, la destapo y empezó a beberla.

- ¡Las Hai-poi! – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bulma – Como no olvidarlo – una gran idea paso por su cabeza - ¡Ya se! El experimento de las rocas lo podemos guardar en las Hai-poi – Yura asintió - ¡Bien! Se ha decidido, me tengo que ir en cuanto antes, tengo muchos deberes el día de hoy, en cuanto llegue el paquete te lo haré saber Yura – La puerta eléctrica se cerro tras de ella.

Bulma, apresuro su paso, sabia que era hora de empezar las labores, y de alguna manera sabia que Henshi no le agradaba la idea de despertarse solo, pero no era problema de ella, de cualquier manera solo cumplía sus obligaciones como princesa, aun no era nada de ella, solo se trataba de acostumbrar a su aroma, cosa que no le agrada del todo.

Abrió la puerta del baño, poco a poco se iba despojando de su pijama, pudo ver a la joven morena, hacia tiempo que no tenia una charla con ella, estaba demasiada ocupada. Se metió dentro de la bañera, y enseguida Milk se dispuso a pasarle las cosas para que ella se pusiera a lavarse.

- Después de todo Milk – dejo de tallar su pierna – Creo que esas criadas y tu tenían razón – se quedo pensante unos momentos – Al fin y al cabo mi padre murió… Me voy a casar con Henshi – golpeo el agua.

- Lo siento Bulma – agarro a su amiga de los hombros, Milk se sentía demasiado impotente – No quería que nada de esto fuera cierto, se que amas a Yamcha – volteo a ver a su amiga y Bulma parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

- No me tengas lastima – su cara se endureció – Las cosas suelen suceder por muchas cosas y razones que uno no entiende y creo que nunca entenderé – se hundió en la bañera "Bueno al menos los proyectos están saliendo bien, aun no me logro perdonar, debí de haber entrado aquel día, aquel maldito día en que Dodoria estaba ahí, nunca me lo perdonare" golpeo el suelo de la bañera "Solo en una oportunidad y veremos el día en que el imperio de Freezer caiga, solo eso, solo somos tus malditos esclavos, pero se que tu imperio caerá" Volvió a salir a flote de la bañera – Milk quiero que vengas conmigo, pero no ahora, aquellos saiyajins regresaran, les volví encargar – bajo la voz – Aquellas rocas, de las que te había comentado, solo quiero que vayas tu, no quiero levantar sospechas – se iba poniendo un vestido negro que brillaba al contacto con la luz - ¡Bien! Yo te buscare.-

- Si Bulma, como lo ordene – recogió lo empleado para bañarla y Bulma salio del cuarto – Solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto princesa, siempre he estado con usted, y siempre lo haré.-

Bulma llego al cuarto de entrenamiento, en donde entrenaba Yamcha muy arduamente.

- Princesa ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? – Yamcha volteo por los dos lados y vio que no había nadie, así que se aventuro a jalarla por la cintura y le susurro – Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que seas mía, hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto, ya ansió que seas mía una vez mas, me da asco pensar que te acuestas con ese estúpido de Henshi – se separo de Bulma.

- Bien, te visito por que necesito hablar contigo y con Henshi es de suma importancia y sinceramente temo por el imperio – beso a Yamcha muy fugazmente – Así que necesito verte, necesito arreglar algunas cosas del anuncio del compromiso.-

- Como ordene su majestad – se reverencio ante ella y observo que esta se marchaba "¡Maldita sea! Ese estúpido de Henshi no me va arrebatar lo que por derecho es mío, Bulma será mía y esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene se la voy a borrar de su cara" Pego en la pared y se volvió a meter en la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¿Se puede saber adonde saliste Bulma? – una voz ronca, salio de la oscuridad que había en un rincón de la habitación.

- ¡Henshi! – Bulma escondió unos papeles que tenia en la mano, aquellos papeles hablaban sobre el avance de aquellas rocas extrañas - ¿Bulma? Para ti soy la princesa, tenme respeto – se volteo muy digna - ¿Qué tienes que estar haciendo aquí? – Arqueo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos – Si mas no recuerdo tu y yo aun no somos nada y no tienes por que decirme adonde ir o que hacer.-

- Lo se… - se acerco a Bulma muy seductoramente – Pero eso no importa, de cualquier manera eres mía – una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo y se acerco a ella para darle un beso a la fuerza.

- ¿Tuya? No me hagas reír – se escabullo del beso de Henshi – Simplemente hago mi deber, es todo – abrió la puerta del salón – No creas que me trague el cuento que eras amigo de mi padre.-

- Eso me alegra, princesita – agarro a Bulma y cerro la puerta con cuidado – Pero no cabe mencionar lo hermosa que estas, y tan solo pensar que este cuerpo tan exquisito me pertenecerá – sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bulma.

- Crees que con el simple hecho de casarte conmigo te vas acostar conmigo, a veces me subestimas – rió Bulma y abrió la puerta nuevamente, pero él volvió a cerrarla y la agarro demasiado fuerte - ¿Qué pretendes hacer Henshi?

- Lo que siempre he tenido ganas – empezó a besarla de una manera muy brusca, Bulma trataba de resistirse pero él era demasiado fuerte – Tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor, y no necesito que estemos casados, para hacer lo que quiero.-

- ¡Maldito cerdo! Pretendes violar a tu princesa – trataba de zafarse pero no lo lograba hasta que por fin desistió – Crees que con el simple hecho de violarme, te vas a ir feliz Henshi, te equivocas – un ligero gemido salio cuando el acariciaba el sexo de Bulma.

- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo quiero poseerte – le plantaba un beso salvaje. Hasta que su instinto hizo separarse de ella, la puerta se abrió y Yamcha entro, se quedo parado, veía a Henshi en una esquina y Bulma pegada en la pared, la cara de Bulma denotaba ira e impotencia, Yamcha cerro la puerta tras de él.

- ¿Qué le has hecho estúpido? – la voz de Yamcha denotaba ira, unos ojos de odio penetraron en los de Henshi.

- Nada de lo que tú hubieras podido hacer – se cruzo de brazos y prosiguió – De cualquier manera, ese cuerpo me pertenece, quieras o no – no modificaba el tono de voz.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! – hizo un puño con su mano y le pego en la cara.

- Todavía te falta mucha fuerza novato – se acomodaba la quijada Henshi – Pero al menos ya no pegas como el estúpido que eras – se quedo pensando y cínicamente prosiguió – O serás, de cualquier manera, no me interesas en lo absoluto, solo eres un insecto que estorba.-

- ¡Insolente! ¡Márchate de aquí Henshi! – Espeto Bulma – El único insecto que veo eres tú, solo eres un pobre militar y de ahí no subirás rango – abrió la puerta para que este se pudiera marchar.

- ¡Bien! – Se quito de la pared y prosiguió – Pero de militar voy a subir a la grandeza, seré el Rey de este planeta – camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo en donde se encontraba Yamcha - ¡Por cierto! – Arqueo la ceja – Espero que te vayas acostumbrando a llamarme Rey, de ahora en adelante lo tendrás que hacer, no creo que falte mucho de nuestro casamiento, pronto será el anuncio y después el casamiento – se retiro del lugar.

- ¡Maldito insolente! – Gruño Bulma

- ¿Te hizo algo? – se quedo viendo a Bulma un poco preocupado.

- No, no me hizo nada – mintió Bulma - ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! – Trato de evadir lo que Yamcha de seguro le iba a preguntar quería cambiar el tema – Dadas las circunstancias con Henshi…-

- ¿Te piensas casar con él? – Yamcha pego en la mesa – Creo que la respuesta es si… tu silencio lo delata.-

- Lo siento… - agacho la mirada Bulma – Pero las ordenes de mi padre, las pienso acatar, aunque no del todo – le guiño un ojo a Yamcha y lo beso – Sabes que me gustas mucho y no pienso tener un hijo con él, es solo para aparentar – Yamcha se quedo viendo a Bulma mas reconfortable – Lo que vengo a decirte es de suma importancia, mira he escuchado rumores de que Freezer quiere acabar con la vida de los humanos… creo que tengo entendido que ha encontrado un nuevo planeta que le favorece, nosotros ya no le favorecemos.-

- No te preocupes Bulma – agarro su hombro – Se que eso no es cierto, son puros rumores, me sorprende que de alguna manera tu creas eso – le sonrió a Bulma.

- La verdad ya no se que pensar Yamcha – se tumbo en el asiento – Sabes que Freezer cambia de actitud rápidamente… De eso no hay duda, temo por todos – agacho la mirada.

- Se que vas a encontrar una solución para esto – beso a Bulma – Creo que tengo que irme, mi hermosa princesa – le beso la mano – Como embajador del planeta, me han notificado que Freezer desea cosas para un planeta llamado Vegetasei, si mas no recuerdo ellos son los mercenarios ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Vegetasei? – Bulma salto de su asiento "Ya sabrá lo que tengo planeado, sabrá que he pedido escondidas las rocas de ese planeta" - ¿Por qué no me lo comunicaron? ¿Por qué no me lo comunicaste? – dijo enfadada Bulma.

- No creí necesario… - Yamcha se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de ella, pero prefirió no indagar – Solo eran armaduras, nada importante – se excuso Yamcha.

- Aun así, deben de comunicármelo – gruño Bulma - ¿Y cuando llega? – Yamcha se quedo pensativo y no contesto - ¡Cuándo llega he dicho!-

- Tranquilízate Bulma – Yamcha no entendía nada, pero prefirió no enojar a Bulma – Llegan en la tarde, al parecer vienen a traer un pedido de alguien, pero no me quisieron decir, los muy malditos no me dijeron – cruzo de brazos Yamcha.

- ¿Un pedido? – la joven abrió la puerta "Debe de ser ese pedido, deben de ser las rocas" – Bien, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, en cuanto llegue ese saiyajin o saiyajins, esta bien – Cerro la puerta tras de ella.

- Pero… - no le dejo acabar la frase ya que Bulma se había marchado - ¡Qué mujer tan testaruda! ¿Qué tendrá en mente?-

De inmediato, Bulma apresuro el paso, y llego a un cuartel, era demasiado grande, ahí se notificaban las llegadas de otros seres para dejar mercancía y demás.

- ¿Quién es el encargado de esto? – Grito Bulma

- Yo, como se le ocurre gritarme – Era un joven, un poco robusto, tenia el pelo corto y morado, estaba dándole la espalda - ¡Oh! Lo siento princesa – se reverencio ante ella – No era mi intención – empezó a titubear – Soy Shin… el encargado… mil disculpas su majestad.

- Pues que poco amable eres Shin, espero que no trates así a las demás gente – arqueo la ceja y se paro enfrente de él – ¿No ha llegado algún paquete de Vegetasei?-

- No su majestad – agachaba la cabeza Shin – Una vez mas le pido mil disculpas no era… - de repente fue callado muy abruptamente por una voz chillona, este se quedo viendo a la mujer que acaba de llegar y se le quedo viendo "Que mujer tan mas odiosa la que acaba de llegar".

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! – Milk estaba gritando por todo el lugar – La estaba buscando y hasta que al fin la encuentro – respiraba muy agitadamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Milk? – estaba desconcertada Bulma así que dejo que Milk respirara mas – Shin, ya te puedes retirar – el joven asintió y se fue.

- Mire majestad, ese saiyajin ya llego – Milk se tapo la boca y bajo la voz – Me dijo que la buscara, que le trae su pedido.-

- Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos saber – la joven se retiro de ese lugar - ¿Esta lejos? ¿Por qué no aterrizaron en donde siempre?-

- No lo se princesa – salieron en un jardín grande, se podía observar una nave grande, era como la había presenciado el día que le entregaron las rocas – Esta ahí el saiyajin, princesa.

- ¡Bien hecho Milk! Bien aquí esta la princesa – se aventuro a entrar a la nave - ¿Por qué apareció aquí la nave? Y no en donde se supone que debió haber sido – la princesa gritaba por que nadie contestaba.

- ¡Lo siento princesa! Nunca había venido a este planeta, y no sabia en donde se descargaba – una risita salio – Deje le entrego su pedido y él que usted también me tiene que dar, los trajes – un joven se veía de entre la sombra que se había hecho, tenia un cabello alborotado, era rebelde el cabello, sus ojos eran negro azabache al igual que el pelo, al parecer era mas joven que Bulma.

- ¡Bien! Pues entréguemelo – la mujer bajo de la nave de carga – No se preocupe, le entregare el pedido el cual fue encargado ¿Enserio no sabia en donde estaba el cuartel de descarga? – dijo Bulma muy incrédula.

- No, realmente no sabia – el joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza - ¡Perdone! – Se reverencio ante ella – Bien, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kakarotto, que descortés soy – le brindo su mano.

- ¡Oh claro! – Bulma también le extendió la mano – Mucho gusta Kakarotto, yo soy Bulma, nunca había sucedido esto – se puso un poco nerviosa "Que saiyajin tan extraño, será saiyajin él".

- Bien, espero que sea de su ayuda el pedido, vaya que este planeta es hermoso – hizo una leve sonrisa – Bien esperare a que me den el traje que encargaron de Vegetasei.

- Me parece perfecto – Bulma se volteo "Que hombre tan extraño" - ¡Milk! Quédate haciéndole compañía a Kakarotto, esta bien, mientras yo voy por el pedido – agarro la caja y salio del jardín.

- Si alteza como usted ordene – Milk se quedo viendo al saiyajin que no dejada de sonreír "Que saiyajin tan mas extraño" - ¿Realmente eres un saiyajin?-

Kakarotto empezó a reír, era una tarde caliente y la luz del sol brillaba, muy intenso, y la platica de una terrícola y un saiyajin, tal vez podía empezar…

CONTINUARA…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadir**. **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, bueno el primer capitulo lo escribí yo y tomo mucho en cuenta esa critica constructiva, así que espero mucho que también reciba otro review tuyo, ya que este capitulo lo escribo nuevamente yo, el otro lo escribió mi amiga Nadeshico, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu review**


	4. Vergüenza

**Bueno este capitulo va dedico a ti Shadir, por que sabes es muy extraño solo eres la única que nos lees y es muy gracioso por que lo tenemos publicado en otro lado y tenemos bastantes reviews de que les ha gustado y también de criticas de todo y aquí solo tu nos lees así que Ashamed y Nadeshico (que por lo regular son nuestros seudónimos aunque aquí no podemos ponerlos por que alguien mas ya los uso snif, snif) te dedicamos este capitulo que desde aquí empieza el odio a un peculiar personaje a Henshi, aunque algunas lo aman (Que locura en fin) Que lo disfrutes mucho Shadir**

**Vergüenza**

**  
Capitulo 4.**

El joven Saiyajin se sentó en una de las cajas que se encontraban cercanas a él. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, poniéndose más cómodo para la llegada de la princesa con las armaduras que le habían sido encargadas.

La joven morena miraba al de cabello rebelde por el rabillo del ojo, su comportamiento no era como el que había escuchado como típico de alguien de su raza. Más parecía un humano cualquiera. Ya le había preguntado si realmente era un Saiya, y la respuesta que recibió la dejó atónita, "Si lo soy, pero la verdad es que me gustaría ser un humano común y corriente."

Kakarotto, miró la posición en la que Milk se encontraba desde que llegó – Por favor siéntate, hace mucho tiempo que estas parada. –

La humana se sentó en una caja, al igual que el recién llegado y acomodó su negro cabello.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Milk…. – Por algún motivo se sentía cómoda junto con ese muchacho. Todas las terribles historias sobre los guerreros asesinos se borraron a los minutos de conocerlo. – Kakarotto… ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen sobre los Saiyajin?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Depende, si son muy malas entonces es verdad. – Contestó endureciendo su rostro. – Los Saiyajin se dedican a conquistar planetas, destruyen ciudades enteras sin el mínimo remordimiento, todos los días miles mueren en nuestras manos, supongo que los rumores que circulan no deben ser nada agradables…-

-Kakarotto ¿Tu eres un soldado verdad?...Alguna vez…tú –Paró repentinamente la frase que iba a formular por la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del guerrero.

-No, Milk yo no eh matado a nadie, al nacer tenía muy pobre poder de pelea y por eso desempeño este cargo, supervisando el transporte interplanetario.- Al escuchar el silencio de la joven decidió continuar hablando. –Mi padre y mi hermano se dedican a eso, por lo pronto yo en mi tiempo libre prefiero entrenar para-

-Para que te consideren superior y poder pelear ¿no? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, más bien para enfrentarme a los que son más poderosos que yo, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien muy poderoso, aunque no lo venza no importa, solamente me gustaría poder tener la satisfacción que te da una pelea. – Contestó sonriente.

-Ahora si te creo que eres un Saiyajin. –Comentó del mismo modo que su interlocutor. – Así que tienes un hermano, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Raditz, el es más alto que yo y su cabello es mas largo, estoy seguro de que mi padre lo aprecia más ya que nació con mas poder que yo jaja – Mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza.-

Milk quedó perpleja con la respuesta, que tranquilidad que tenía sabiendo que su padre seguramente lo despreciaba. Los saiyas no tenían sentimientos, Milk creyó que esto era comprobado por la indiferencia del muchacho a la falta de cariño por parte de su padre.

-¿Y a ti eso no te importa? –

-Mmmm en realidad espero demostrarle algún día que yo valgo tanto como mi hermano. –La expresión de la morena cambió a una más serena con la respuesta. –Y que hay de ti Milk, ¿tienes familia?-

-Eh? Mmmm Bueno, mi padre Ox Satán falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña, y la familia real me acogió y me permitieron trabajar para ellos. Les debo mucho. –Respondió enterneciendo la mirada.-

-La Tierra es un planeta muy pacifico ¿no es así? –Al ver como la mujer asentía, bajó la mirada.-

-¿Qué sucede Kakarotto? – Preguntó acercándose a su rostro cabizbajo para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Te sucede algo malo?-

-No, Milk lo que sucede es que…no, deja no es nada… son solo cosas sin sentido jaja. –Contesto con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, Kakarotto notó que el cabello de Milk estaba sujeto formando un rodete. – Milk, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿Qué cosa? – Contestó inclinando su cuerpo para quedar enfrentada con él.

-¿Puedes desatar tu cabello? – Preguntó señalando la cinta que lo recogía.

- ¿Eh? Y ¿Por qué me pides eso Kakarotto? – Dijo extrañada. Al no obtener respuesta se dispuso a desatar el agarre de su cabello haciendo que este caiga hasta su cintura. Largo, lacio y sedoso. - ¿Y bien? ¿Para que querías que lo desatara?-

-Jaja, es que así te ves más bonita. –

La morena se ruborizo y juntó las manos entre las piernas. -¿De veras crees eso Kakarotto? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-

-Para nada Milk, de veras, yo no miento te ves muy linda así. –Concluyó con una tierna sonrisa, arrancando una pequeña risa de la joven.-

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, entre risas y conversaciones. Los muchachos se dedicaban a conocerse mejor hasta que la princesa llegara con un par de soldados de la guardia real, ayudándola con el pedido para el planeta Vegetasei. El Saiya inmediatamente después de la llegada de la princesa del planeta se puso de pie y con él la muchacha que estaba encantada por los comentarios que el muchacho le había propiciado momentos antes.

Las armaduras blancas, todas con la insignia real Saiyajin en el pecho a la altura del corazón, fueron revisadas por Kakarotto antes de ponerlas dentro de la nave.

-Bueno princesa, creo que eso es todo. ¿No falta nada no es así? –Preguntó preparándose para partir. – Creo que dentro de unos días nos volveremos a ver, ya que el Rey mandó a pedir más armaduras para el ejército.-

-¿Tantas armaduras necesitan?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, lo que pasa es que los soldados están constantemente en batallas, por diferentes planetas, y a ellos no les importa mucho cuidar de sus armaduras-

-Si, ya veo. De acuerdo Kakarotto supongo que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces. –Dijo despidiéndose del amable Saiyajin. –Ah! Y la próxima vez trata de aterrizar donde se debe. –Comentó divertida antes de retirarse.

Milk se acercó a la rampa de la nave por la que su amigo estaba subiendo. – ¡Kakarotto! –

El joven se volteó a mirar a la muchacha. Algo en ella le recordaba a las mujeres de su planeta, pero ella tenía una delicadeza que solo la raza humana poseía, parecía haber encontrado lo mejor de dos mundos. - ¿Qué sucede Milk?-

-Nos volveremos a ver…. ¿No es así? – Acomodándose el cabello que la brisa provocada por el despegue de la nave le perturbaba.-

-Por supuesto. – Sonriendo.- ¡Nos veremos Milk! – La nave despegó y la compuerta que era una rampa se cerró inmediatamente.

-Kakarotto…..-

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos del palacio pensando en el joven, cuando tantas veces oyó terribles historias sobre los sanguinarios guerreros aparecía ese muchacho. –Supongo que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen… - Se dijo a si misma sumida en pensamientos. Tan distraída estaba que no se percato de que iba a chocar contra una joven rubia que caminaba directamente hacia ella, solo se dio cuenta de esto al tropezarse con ella y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. –Hay… me dolió… - Comentó acariciando su parte trasera.

-Lo siento mucho Princesa… -Se disculpó la rubia mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. –Disculpe venía distraída a buscarla.-

Bulma aún no asimilaba con quien había tropezado hasta levantar la vista y ser recibida por la calida sonrisa de la joven científica. – ¡Yura! ¿Me buscabas? ¿Y para que?-

-Lo que pasa es que me quedé un poco estancada con el proyecto. –Contestó angustiada.

-¿Estancada? De acuerdo, vamos, ya tenía muchas ganas de retomarlo, pero mis obligaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo.- Mientras caminaban al laboratorio.

Rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra, terminando ambas agotadas. Entre bostezos horas después Bulma se despidió de Yura mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Al llegar se acostó pesadamente sobre su confortable cama. Estiró sus brazos y se incorporó un poco quedando sentada. Cuando se preparaba para retirar su vestido sintió una mano ajena posándose en su hombro. "Yamcha" pensó antes de voltearse y ver quien era en realidad quien se encontraba tan cerca de ella.

-Henshi! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Cuestionó tratando de disimular el pánico que la abordaba en ese momento. -¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo evitaste a los guardias? –

-Shhh son demasiadas preguntas princesa. –Dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca. –Esta noche vas a darme lo que en la tarde no pudiste. – Poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Bulma ahogando sus gritos.

Bruscamente la coloco boca arriba en la cama, encimándose sobre su cuerpo. La presión de la mano de Henshi sobre su boca hacía imposible que la abriera siquiera para intentar morderlo y escapar de las malas intenciones de su futuro esposo. 

El de cabello rubio se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla mientras que con su mano libre deslizaba el negro vestido que llevaba puesto. Bulma lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas por los hombros para alejarlo un poco de sí, pero él claramente tenía la ventaja en lo que a fuerza respecta. 

Entre forcejeos Bulma quedó desnuda, cubierta solo por su ropa interior, que fue rota sin más por el acelerado hombre que intentaba poseerla a la fuerza.

Bulma solo atinaba a rasguñarlo, como único medio para librarse de su agarre.

Molestó por los intentos de escape frustrado, Henshi se incorporó en la cama quedando de rodilla sobre la joven a su merced. La peliazul reunió sus fuerzas y azotó su mano contra su rostro. Hábilmente este se hizo hacia atrás al verla abalanzarse peligrosamente, pero no pudo evitar que una de sus uñas rasgara su piel, provocando un fuerte ardor.

Con su mano libre palpó su mejilla notando que de ella escurría sangre. – Maldita. –Dijo para después golpear el delicado rostro, dejándole una marca roja.

Bulma comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente, no podía ganar esa batalla. Nuevamente lo sintió en su cuello, besándola hasta llegar a sus senos. La joven sollozaba, el dolor en su rostro seguía latente a pesar de los minutos que pasaban. Más aumentó su dolor cuando el rubio sobre ella mordía toscamente su cuerpo, sintiendo como lentamente sus sucias manos comenzaban a rozar su sexo. Las cuantiosas lágrimas que recorrían los surcos de su rostro hacían que la almohada en la que se acostaba se humedeciese.

Bulma notó como Henshi comenzaba a masturbarse entre sus piernas y desesperadamente intentó cerrarlas para impedirle débilmente el paso. Antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo se interpuso rozando su masculinidad erecta entre sus muslos.

Bulma no sabía de que manera liberarse de ese perverso sujeto. –"Por favor alguien ayúdeme"- Repetía constantemente en su mente, sin tener la posibilidad de pronunciarlo. Desde sus adentros negaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no era posible que a ella, que era respetada por todo un pueblo, fuera tratada de esa manera.

Henshi se posicionó en el lugar adecuado pero antes de proseguir con su cometido se acercó a la muchacha a dedicarle unas descaradas palabras al oído. –No opongas resistencia, sino te dolerá más de lo que se supone. – Brutalmente la penetró esbozando una sonrisa macabra, disfrutando de cada vez que ingresaba en ella.

La joven arqueó la espada de dolor, la falta de lubricación natural de su cuerpo hizo que el ingreso del hombre le causara un ardor punzante dentro de ella. En ningún momento pudo contener las lágrimas y durante todo lo que duró el coito no dejó de resistirse, y como Henshi le había "advertido" esto le causó un dolor inimaginable.

El rubio hizo que el adolorido cuerpo se volteara, y nuevamente hizo entrada en ella. Salvajemente la penetró entre gemidos casi agónicos de ella, y los de excitación de él. Ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, se había resignado ser violada.

Los guardias que custodiaban su puerta seguramente habían sido sobornados, por más que pidiese ayuda a gritos, ellos eran las únicas personas en los alrededores.

Henshi quitó su mano de la boca de la princesa. Bulma comenzó a respirar agitadamente, por momentos, además de cubrir su boca, cubría su nariz sin darse cuenta, haciendo que ello no pudiera respirar.

El hombre se adentraba cada vez más y más fuerte en ella, la peliazul se aferro al marco de la cama con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

-…..Detente……por favor…..basta……- Clamaba sin respuesta. –Ya basta Henshi……ya basta…..-El rubio se acercó ella hastiado y haló de su azul cabello empujando su cabeza hacia él.

-Yo me detendré cuando me parezca conveniente. – Contestó a las suplicas y soltó su agarre haciendo que Bulma se golpeara levemente la frente con la cabecera de la cama.

Henshi continúo las brutales penetraciones hasta culminar dentro de ella. Retiro su miembro del interior de la princesa y se retiro al baño sin mirarla, mientras que Bulma solo se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente con los ojos perdidos en un punto cualquiera.

Al salir y encontrarla en la misma posición que la había dejado minutos antes alzó una ceja y se retiro de la habitación después de vestirse.

Todo su cuerpo parecía haber recibido algún tipo de daño, el área genital le ardía y en momentos sentía punzadas de dolor, inclusive llegó a sangrar por lo bestial del trato de Henshi con ella. Su rostro se hinchó donde la había golpeado, y su frente tenía pequeñas marcas rojas.

Después de un par de horas se levantó de la cama, mientras si vista seguía perdida, llorando sin siquiera darse cuenta. Llegó al baño y se miró al espejo, su cuerpo mostraba varios moretones. Volteó su rostro para mirar los daños que el golpe de había ocasionado.

No pudo continuar mirándose al espejo, sentía una profunda repulsión por si misma. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y continuó su llanto silencioso.

Una vergüenza la recorría, como si ella hubiese sido la culpable de lo que ocurrió. Vergüenza de si misma, de su cuerpo, de todo. Una vergüenza que no le permitiría contarle a nadie lo ocurrido, o por lo menos por ahora.

Bulma preparó el baño y se sumergió completamente por unos segundos. Volvió a levantarse y tomo el jabón entre sus manos. Rápidamente se dispuso a limpiar todo su cuerpo, tratando de borrar la huella que le dejo ese insolente hombre que la había abusado.

Desesperada lavó todo su cuerpo como si de esa forma despareciera todo lo ocurrido, pero amargamente no iba a suceder. Desde ahora sería un peso que llevaría por el resto de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma fue despertada por los corteses rayos del sol que hacían entrada por la ventana del balcón. Se incorporó pesadamente, descubriendo que aún seguía desnuda, y recordando nuevamente los sucesos vividos la noche anterior.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar, ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Pero se guardaba rencor así misma, como si hubiese alguna forma de evitarlo que en ese momento no pudiera ver.

Lo mas seguro es que Milk estuviera por venir, así que rápidamente se cambió y se sentó frente al espejo de su recamara a cepillar su largo cabello, como hacía cada mañana.

-"No puedo creerlo…. ¿como deje que me hiciera esto?...yo- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ligeros golpes en la puerta, haciendo que se volteara.

-Princesa, soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto la conocida voz de Milk desde las afueras del dormitorio.

-Pasa Milk…-Contestó sin mucho ánimo, pero recordó que no debía mostrarse así ante nadie, la vergüenza que sentía por lo ocurrido nublaba su juicio. –Ah… Y ya te dije que puedes llamarme Bulma. –Dijo con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

-Pero Bulma… ya esta cambiada…-Comentó extrañada, usualmente ella le prepara la tina, y después la ayuda a elegir el vestuario adecuado de cada día. Todos los días eran así desde que trabajaba con ella.

-Si, es que me levanté más temprano y me bañé- Mintió evitando el contacto visual, regresando a mirarse a sí misma en el espejo.

-Ah, entonces ya no me necesita por ahora. –Haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Me retiro.

- ¡No Milk!... por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola. – Parándose de su asiento.

La morena entendió que algo pasaba con su amiga, pero a través de los años se fue dando cuenta que solo hablaría si ese era su deseo, no si intentase sacárselo a la fuerza, entonces prefirió callar sus dudas y dejar que ella hablase cuando le pareciera el momento.

-Charlemos un momento amiga. –Pidió regresando a su asiento.

-¿Y de que quiere charlar?-

-De lo que tú quieras. –Sonriendo levemente.

-Mmmm ah! Ya se… -Su rostro adquirió un rubor diferente. – ¿Recuerdas el hombre que vino a llevarse el pedido ayer?-

-¿El Saiyajin? ¿Qué con él?

-Creo que….creo que me estoy enamorando de él. –Contestó rápidamente cubriendo su rostro ruborizado con las manos.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Que te estas enamorando?! Pero….pero Milk…. Solo lo conociste un día….y por una hora….- Replicó con una gota en la frente.

-No importa Bulma, yo se que el es diferente de los demás, además siento algo nuevo cuando estoy cerca de él.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Siento ganas de cocinarle.- Dijo y Bulma calló al suelo.

-¿¡Ganas de cocinarle!? ¡¿Y eso es amor?!- Levantándose del piso.

-No Bulma, a lo que me refiero es que quiero estar con el, cuidarlo y eso….tu deberías saber como es el amor, ¿no es así?, se que estabas enamorada de Yamcha, así se siente el amor ¿verdad?

Bulma se mantuvo callada, nunca se había cuestionado si lo que sentía por Yamcha era genuinamente amor. Lo supuso después de tanto tiempo juntos, y el nunca antes haber sentido aquel sentimiento la llevo a pensar que lo que sentía era probablemente amor.

-Bulma… Bulma contéstame.-

-Eh? Si Milk…. Así se siente el amor…-

Continuará…


	5. Felicidad para unos, tristeza para otros

**Felicidad para unos, tristeza para otros**

**Capitulo 5.**

"No podía creerlo yo, Bulma, princesa de la Tierra había sido violada, era lo mas denigrante que pudo haber sucedido, y sin embargo sabia que todo se iba a pagar en esta vida, desde que sucedió eso me he convertido en una nueva persona… no lo se, a veces pierdo mi tiempo en el laboratorio, aquellas imágenes regresan y atormentan a mi mente, pero mientras me violaba en mi mente hice un pacto, un pacto en la cual Henshi se arrepentiría de todo y vería el infierno mismo, pero eso fue en secreto y nadie se enteraría, desde aquella vez vi las cosas demasiadas claras, pero a la vez ya era demasiado tarde… Tarde por haber cometido el error de ser como soy, el error de que nunca le pedí a mi padre casarme con Yamcha… ¿Acaso amaba a Yamcha? Desde aquella plática con Milk mi mente no descansaba, absorta en mis pensamientos, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, la muerte de mi padre, Henshi".

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – una muchacha mas alta que Bulma, parecía un lagarto, era de otro planeta, pero era demasiado hermosa, era delgada, tenía muy bien dadas sus proporciones como fémina.

- ¿Perdón? – De pronto la joven volteo a haber aquel lagarto, que al parecer estaba demasiado impaciente – No escuche que me hablara.-

- Si eso lo se… - se quedo viendo de arriba abajo inspeccionando aquel trabajo que se le había competido, empezó a agarrar al vestido que tenia enfrente de ella – Le he dicho que si esta bien, es de su agrado – puso su mano, en pose pensativa, volviendo a inspeccionar el vestido.

- Si… supongo – se quedo viendo su vestido reflejado en el espejo, era rojo color del carmín, estaba escotado, demasiado pegado, para que al final la cola del vestido se enrollara a lado de sus piernas, la bella lagarto alzo una ceja – Su trabajo es esplendido, solo que no me tomo la molestia en esto, solo es una simple ceremonia, de la cual solo le comentaremos a la gente que oficialmente nuestra relación fue aprobada por el Rey… solo es eso – su mirada se quedo perdida en el espejo "Esto es ¿Acaso lo que quiero? Creo que lo que quiero ya no importa"

** Flash back ******

- ¡Oh Bulma! ¿No te sientes feliz? – Milk agarro un vestido de Bulma y empezó a bailar, para que al final se tumbara en la cama - ¡Le dirás a la gente que Henshi será tu prometido! Y quizás en algunos días te casaras.-

- Si, lo que uno siempre sueña de niña – Bulma empezó a cepillar su cabello.-

- ¿Bulma que tienes? Yo quedaría por estar en tu lugar, bueno pero cambiemos a Henshi por Kakarotto – una leve sonrisa de picardía salio de su boca.

- ¿Realmente te gusta ese saiyajin? – una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en la cara de Bulma – Me alegro por ti, amiga, al menos eres feliz – se sentó en la silla y dejo de cepillar su cabello "Pero solo mírame a mi, soy una fracaso, me siento sucia y fue demasiado denigrante que mi propio prometido me violara, pero día tras día debo de mostrarme como debe de actuar una persona tan importante como yo".

- Amiga – toco el hombre de Bulma y una voz tan reconfortable salio de los labios de ella - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Acaso no estas feliz por que tu compromiso se le dirá a la gente? Se que Yamcha, no fue un prometido excelente, pero al menos Henshi lo es, y se que con el tiempo encontraras una solución a esto y al fin y al cabo te quedaras con Yamcha.-

- Milk – Bulma toco la mano de Milk, aquella mano era muy reconfortable – Yo… - de repente unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Bulma – Yo… Eres la primera persona que te lo digo y creo que serás la única… fui… fui – las imágenes que tanto le acosaban regresaron en la mente de Bulma – Fui violada por Henshi, fue denigrante, demasiado impotente me sentí – golpeo la mesa con mucha fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos – No le digas a nadie ¿Quieres?-

- Bulma… Bulma… - la cara de Milk se ensombreció por un momento - ¿No quieres que le diga a Yamcha? – La peliazul negó con la cabeza - ¿Piensas dejar así las cosas? ¡Que cerdo! ¿Todavía te vas a casar con él?-

- Me temo que si amiga – una sonrisa fingida le brindo a su amiga – Me temo que si… pero lo que piense ahora ya no importa, tengo la esperanza que eso no va a quedar así y Henshi la pagara… aunque me cueste la vida – Se alzo bruscamente de la silla y salio de la habitación dejando ahí a su amiga, observándola al salir.

**Fin del Flash back**

- ¡Que extraños son los humanos! – Dijo la mujer lagarto a la hora de acomodar el escote – Al menos lo es usted princesa… Muchas mujeres se sienten feliz en el momento en el que anuncian su compromiso para que después de algunos días se casan… ¿Se quiere casar princesa?-

- ¿Qué si me quiero casar? – Se quedo pensando por unos momentos – Si, realmente soy muy extraña, por eso no soy como los demás, respecto a tu pregunta, supongo que si, si me quiero casar – mintió con una sonrisa fingida brindándole a su interlocutora – Lo que pasa es que yo soy una mujer sencilla, casi no me interesa esto ¿Ya acabaste?-

- Ya acabe princesa, puede quitarse el vestido – la joven lagarto agarro su equipo para costureras y se lo metió en un bolsillo "¿Sencilla? Luego viniendo de una princesa, no me haga reír su majestad".

- Esta bien – bajo de un taburete – Si me llega a necesitar búsqueme, voy a estar un poco atareada, hoy es el día del anuncio de mi compromiso, y si no me necesita puede dejarme el vestido en mi habitación – y acto seguido salio del cuarto.

Caminaba demasiado lento Bulma, mucha gente estaba demasiado feliz por el anuncio de su compromiso, la gente comentaba cosas buenas, por la tarde seria la fiesta…

"La fiesta, eso ya perdió significado en mi, pero no esta de mas agradecerle a la gente de la Tierra, sus esfuerzos, su trabajo en ello, solo se hace lo que ya esta predestinado, que mas quisiera despertar de esa pesadilla, sola, sola siempre he estado y siempre lo estaré" Toco su mejilla y la sobo "Todavía no olvido, y creo que nunca olvidare ese golpe, maldito sádico".

- ¿Aun te sigue doliendo? – Henshi se paro en frente de Bulma, tenia una pose aterradora, era frío, calculador, mataba a la gente, era el trabajo como capitán de un ejercito – Pensé que ya se te había quitado.-

- ¿Crees que me duele por eso? No seas estúpido – bufo Bulma "Algunas veces me pregunto que ese tipo no debió haber nacido en la Tierra, es un ser tosco, tiene miraba penetrante, podría osar en pensar que él sería una de esas clases… que él era un saiyajin, pero no era así, a comparación de esos saiyajins él era débil, lo era en grandes dimensiones" – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Bulma lo empujo con sus manos.

- Tu no me mandas princesa – agarro sus manos y las llevo hacia la pared – Eso tu lo sabes bien… te advertí que dolería y no me hiciste caso – empezó a besarla muy suavemente.

- ¡Que impotente eres Henshi! – se volteo para verlo y su mirada se torno fría y rígida, aquellos ojos azules penetraron en los de él – Lastima me das, solo mírate, ¿Pretendes violarme otra vez? ¿Para que? Dime, ¿Qué te hace sentir bien eso? Te tienes que arrastrar de esa forma, solo para poseerme ¡Hmpf! Pensé que eras más inteligente pero solo eres un estúpido que solo viola.-

- ¿Estúpido? – se quedo viendo a Bulma por un momento dejo de besarla y la soltó – No creo que sea estúpido, escuche como gritabas, sabes que yo se fornicar y no ese estúpido de Yamcha, ni siquiera te ha visto, estas sola – se acerco a ella y le empezó a susurrar en su oído – Siempre estarás sola, deberías de fijarte tu, la que da lastima eres tu no yo, no tienes a nadie, solo sirves para fornicar y no para mas, ni tu eterno amor Yamcha pelea por ti, eso es estúpido, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero – y una sonrisa maliciosa se pronuncio en sus labios.

- Lastima y solo eso das – abofeteo a Henshi – Gracias deberías de dármelas, de un simple estúpido a lo que eres, mi padre te dio la realeza… Pero por más que traten de limpiar ese diamante, siempre será embruto – se iba alejando del pasillo.

- ¡Vaya, si pega duro la princesita! – se medio sobaba la bofetada que le dio – Pero en algo te equivocas, este diamante es diferente de los demás, siempre consigue lo que quiere – empezó a reír – La prueba esta… tu serás mía, y yo abre ganado, que triste es la historia, que triste y patética lo es a veces.-

" ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi? Solo sirvo para fornicar, pues sirvo para muchas otras cosas más, solo espero que no te emociones mucho con el cargo de prometido, y mucho menos te emociones con el cargo de Rey, todavía eso esta en duda Henshi, todavía esta en duda…"

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – La voz de Yamcha retumbaba por el pasillo - Alguien ha venido, princesa…. ¡Oh! Perdone mi insolencia – al llegar frente a Bulma se reverencio ante ella.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Bulma se giro "… Aunque creo que en alguna cosa tenía razón, Yamcha me había abandonado a mi suerte, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, tal vez… tal vez hago mal pero le hubiera dicho que Henshi me violo, pero ahora ¿Quién es él? Solo un trabajador y nadie más" - Alguien desea de mi presencia y ¿Quién desea verme?- alzo la ceja Bulma.

- No me quiso dar su nombre – cruzo de brazos Yamcha – Pero son de eso estúpidos… esos salvajes que ni respeto tienen.-

- Llévame, de seguro aterrizo en donde desempacan las cosas ¿Cierto? – Bulma se giro y siguió su paso derecho, iba por la dirección correcta.

- ¡No! – La detuvo Yamcha – Lo que pasa es que ese saiyajin es muy extraño, no aterrizo ahí – Yamcha empezó a caminar y Bulma lo siguió – Ya estamos solos, de cualquier manera, lo que le dije era cierto un saiyajin esta aquí, aunque es extraño.-

- ¿Extraño? – Bulma arqueo la ceja – Llévame con él, ¿Por qué paramos aquí?-

- ¿Por qué? Bueno por que simplemente quiero saber… que ha ocurrido con nosotros, Bulma yo… - acaricio su rostro, era tan suave y terso – Yo te quiero, en donde quedo que íbamos a pelar por nosotros ¿Realmente es el futuro que quieres?-

- ¿En donde esta el saiyajin? – Bulma trato de cambiar el rumbo de la plática muy bruscamente "¿Me quieres? Solo eso y nada más, ¿Pelear? Desde cuando peleábamos desde cuando, que yo no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué habla en pasado? Ahora no se en estos momentos que es lo que quiero, el futuro que quiero, el futuro que quiero, son demasiadas preguntas que ni yo misma puedo contestar aquí y ahora, y no te contestare ahora, no se si lo haré en algún momento determinado de mi vida, en el momento que ya todo esta perdido, quizás".

- ¿En donde esta el saiyajin? – Dijo Yamcha muy sorprendido, atónito ante la respuesta de su amada – Escuchaste todo lo que te dije acaso.-

- ¡Si! Eso dije, ¿En donde esta el saiyajin? – Cruzo de brazos - ¡Claro que escuche cada palabra que dijiste! No estoy sorda – Yamcha quedo demasiado sorprendido ¿Acaso era de la mujer que estaba enamorado? - ¡Me vas a decir!-

- Estas segura de lo que me dices – Yamcha le iba a dar un beso que ella no respondió "¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"

- Demasiado segura – dijo Bulma demasiado impaciente - ¿Acaso no vas a decirle a tu princesa, donde esta ese saiyajin? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, y no pienso perder el tiempo aquí, además que hoy es el día en donde le decimos a la gente del compromiso de Henshi y mío… ¿No piensas decirme?-

- ¿Hoy? Hoy le dicen a la gente del compromiso Bulma – dijo tartamudeando Yamcha "Soy una perdida de tiempo, desde cuando lo seré, desde cuando" - ¡Bien! Si eso es lo ultimo que dices – su mirada se torno fría – Es por aquí princesa.-

- Pensé que nunca ibas a decir eso embajador – dijo firmemente, mientras lo seguía "¿A donde iremos? ¿A donde me lleva?" – Debe de estar en la ceremonia embajador, pensé que ya se le había comunicada que hoy era el día del compromiso, pero veo que me equivoque, así que sin demoras quiero verlo ahí, sabe que vendrán a la gente personas importantes para el Imperio, así que espero verlo – Una sonrisa fingida le regalo a Yamcha.

- ¡Como diga princesa! – Yamcha agacho la cabeza "¿Embajador? Desde cuando me llama así, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada" – Es aquí.-

- ¿Aquí? – Bulma se detuvo ante una puerta grande "No puede ser, no creo soportarlo, me tengo que reír, no puedo creerlo". Abrió la puerta - ¿Kakarotto? ¿Eres tú?-

- Lo siento princesa creo que una vez mas lo olvide, olvide en donde poner la nave – Sonrió muy angelicalmente – Mis mas sinceras disculpas, es que me han dado un nuevo puesto ¿Sabes?-

- Enserio vaya – Bulma se sentó en la fuente del jardín "Que saiyajin, hablar conmigo muy abiertamente, parece como si fuéramos amigos desde hace años, y sin embargo me siento un poco feliz, ahora veo como Milk se ha enamorado de este ser… aunque parece que carece de intelecto jijiji" – Supongo que viene por las armaduras que el Rey Vegeta pidió ¿Cierto? – el saiyajin asintió la cabeza - ¡Bien! Embajador vaya por las armaduras, están en el laboratorio – Yamcha asintió y se marcho del lugar – Así que te subieron de cargo eh Kakarotto, y dime ¿Cuál ha sido?-

- Bueno… - poso una mano detrás de su cabeza – Soy un soldado de un escuadrón, no es mucho es de tercera clase, pero al menos creo que ya me toman en cuenta, esta es mi ultima misión como comerciante, es gratificante saber que el entrenamiento este dando frutos.- 

- Sinceramente no se si alegrarme o no – dijo muy divertida Bulma – Te felicito, de alguna manera se que eres diferente a esos saiyajins, pero la sola idea de que conquistaras nuevos planetas, serás un mercenario, tal como un saiyajin que eres.-

- Lo se… - se puso mas serio Kakarotto – Es lo que no me agrada, pero la situación lo requiere, Freezer lo requiere, es eso o no seguir vivos, nadie ha podido vencerle, ni el Rey ni el príncipe de mi raza ha logrado eso, por eso entreno mas, deseo superar o estar igual que el príncipe Vegeta, estar dentro de su escuadrón, saber que yo puedo vencer, esa es la sangre de mi raza, creo que eso jamás se cambiara – empezó a reír.

- Aquí esta el pedido del saiyajin – Yamcha dejo varias cajas, ayudadas por varios hombres.

- Si que son demasiadas – exclamo Kakarotto – Creo que dentro de un tiempo no nos volveremos a ver, bien creo que es hora que me marche – así que se disponía a subir a la nave.

- ¡No! Kakarotto… - Bulma se levanto de golpe de la fuente "Mi amiga Milk le gusta este saiyajin, al menos espero que se lleguen a ver por el día de hoy" – Hoy es un día muy importante para mi planeta Kakarotto, hoy anuncian mi compromiso con Henshi, mi prometido, así que me gustaría que estuvieras en esa ceremonia, después podrás marcharte – dijo Bulma.

- ¿Abra comida? Muero de hambre – empezó a reír mientras bajaba de la plataforma de la nave.

- Claro que la hay Kakarotto, eres demasiado extraño lo sabes – una risita salio de la boca de Bulma - ¡Que bueno que hayas aceptado! Pero no podrás ocupar esa ropa de guerrero en la ceremonia, deberás cambiarte cuanto antes… - se quedo pensando por unos segundos - ¡Yamcha! Tu serás el encargado de vestir al saiyajin, y darle muy buena hospitalidad en este Planeta por algo eres el embajador de aquí. Bueno Kakarotto, por el momento me despido de ti, pero nos veremos en unas cuantas horas – se despido con la mano y abrió la puerta.

- Si princesa, gracias por todo – Kakarotto se reverencio ante ella, y vio que la chica se despedía y se retiraba de ahí – Y… ¿Dónde esta la comida embajador?-

- ¿La comida? – unas gotitas de sudor salieron por la frente de Yamcha "Este tipo es de lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida" – Es por aquí saiyajin, sígueme.-

- Dime Kakarotto, no saiyajin, ese es mi nombre – iba detrás de Yamcha.  
- Esta bien Kakarotto, sígueme – y se dirigían a la cocina del palacio – Bien coma lo que guste – los ojos de Yamcha se quedaron demasiado anonadados "Este saiyajin no come, traga, me da miedo este sujeto" 

El atardecer era bello, tal vez mas bello que cualquier otro atardecer que se haya suscitado en la Tierra, pero sin embargo, era el más triste de todos, al menos para algunas personas lo era y para otras era el atardecer mas espectacular que hayan vivido en sus vidas.

- ¡Milk! Ya has llegado, como siempre tan puntual y yo tan tarde – se tumbo en la cama de su habitación Bulma – Te pido una disculpa – bostezó.

- No se preocupe Bulma, se que esta ocupada en varias cosas – la joven empezó a sacar el vestido color carmín que la joven lagarto había trabajado hace unos momentos – Si que el atardecer es hermoso princesa – semi abrió una de las cortinas de la habitación de Bulma – Lastima, lastima de la persona en la cual su difunto padre acepto para que se casara, ese ser que solo se merece ser odiado, solo desprecio – cerro la cortina.

- ¡Milk! – se quedo viendo a su amiga, que no dejaba de ver la cara de odio hacia un futuro que le esperaba a Bulma "Jamás llegue a ver esa cara en ella, es totalmente nueva para mi" – Creo que si, por algo son las cosas – agacho la cara Bulma – Pero bueno, el show debe de continuar, así que, espero que todo salga bien – sonrió ante su amiga.

- Claro Bulma, ven deja te pongo el vestido – Milk agarro el vestido mientras Bulma se lo ponía "Que calmada se ve mi amiga, que siga el show, bueno aunque que puede hacer a estas alturas, no creo que haga mucho, se ve tan fuerte, sin miedo a nada, pero muy dentro de ella, se que se siente sola y deprimida" – Se te ve hermoso, lastima con quien te vas a casar muy próximamente – apretó unos lazos que tenia detrás de la espalda, para que así el vestido se ajustara a su piel.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso, eso es algo que me tiene demasiado descuidada – agacho la mirada - ¿Sabes quien va a venir a la ceremonia Milk? Apuesto a que no tienes ni la mas remota idea – una risita salio de los labios de Bulma – Soy demasiado fantástica, al menos tu serás feliz – se volteo para ver en frente la cara de Milk que no entendía nada de lo que le decía Bulma – Bueno, pues nada mas y nada menos que ese ser, ese extraterrestre, me tome la molestia de invitar a ese saiyajin, si a Kakarotto – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo.

- ¿Kakarotto? – La joven morena se puso muy roja - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estará ahí? Que feliz me siento ¡Muchas gracias princesa! – dijo reverenciándose ante ella.

- ¡Oh Milk! No lo agradezcas fue pura casualidad que él llegara este día, quizás era su destino, era el destino que él llegara hoy ¿No lo crees? – de su guardarropa enorme, saco un vestido rosa claro, que hacia juego con el color moreno de ella – Quiero que te veas hermosa este día, al menos que este día lo recuerde yo muy gratificante para ti – mientras la joven princesa daba vueltas por la habitación dando su pequeño discurso, Milk ya se había vestido - ¡Que rápida eres! Lo que hace el interés – dijo muy divertida y sentándose en el banco, en donde siempre acostumbraba a cepillarse el pelo - ¿Me podrías peinar Milk? Por cierto suéltate el pelo, tu cabello es negro, brillante y sedoso, yo creo que te hará ver bien si lo tienes suelto.-

- ¡Claro Bulma! Que felicidad, que día tan importante – empezó a agarrar el pelo de su amiga, levantándole casi todo exceptuando unos mechones que dejo caer por sus orejas y cara, para que al final le colocara la diadema real – Bulma, Kakarotto me dijo lo mismo, que me veo mejor con el pelo suelto – se toco las mejillas que las tenia rojas y después se quito un sujetador del pelo, para que su pelo cayera por sus caderas – Este día no lo olvidare, siento como si algo pasara, es como si fuera el destino, siento que desde el día de hoy, las cosas cambiaran muy drásticamente Bulma, lo siento en mi corazón.-

- Esperemos eso Milk, esperemos eso – se vio en el espejo satisfecha de su atuendo y de peinado – Mientras tanto tenemos que ir a una fiesta, bueno a mi fiesta… un anuncio de compromiso – suspiro Bulma – Bueno como sea ¿Te piensas quedar ahí? ¿No piensas ver a Kakarotto? Solo este día me desilusionaría si no ves a Kakarotto, solo este día vale la pena, solo para ti, deja de verte en el espejo, estas hermosa Milk, solo que no seas muy tímida con el saiyajin – Dejo entreabierta la puerta "Al menos Milk le enseñara en donde aterrizar, que burlona soy".

- ¡Ya llego su alteza imperial, la princesa y legitima heredera del trono, la princesa Bulma! – un hombre grito y con su trompeta empezó a tocarla.

- Bueno compañeros del reino y amigos – Bulma agarro una copa llena de champagne y empezó ha hablar a sus interlocutores – Este día tan honorable, le quiero dedicar este día a mi padre, gracias a él hizo el documento que ya todos conocen, mi futuro matrimonio con Henshi, que he de decirles que estoy muy emocionada por ello, así que deseo que pasen este día, esta hermosa tarde se la pasen tan feliz como yo – se quedo viendo a Henshi muy tiernamente – Y el futuro Rey del planeta Tierra Henshi, que la Tierra sea reinada, como siempre lo ha sido, tratando de vivir otro día mas, tratando de subsistir en el imperio de Freezer, que yo, su princesa, reinara con la sabiduría, así que espero que disfruten la fiesta, por que desde hoy la felicidad ha regresado, ya que dentro de algunos días la fiesta de nuestra boda será realizada – Bulma se sentó y unas serie de aplausos se hicieron venir.

- ¡Vaya que discurso tan mas poético! – Dijo Henshi muy cínicamente, también aplaudía – Hasta yo mismo me lo hubiera creído princesita, que feliz te sientes, no me hagas reír que sabes que no puedo hacerlo, hasta a mi me conmovió.-

- Sabes que esto es para aparentar, como si quisiera estar contigo, no seas patético – gruño Bulma "Al menos Milk se la pasa muy bien con Kakarotto, hablan y ríen sin parar, a lo mejor Milk tenía razón, ya era el destino de ellos estar juntos, que bueno que se le haya pasado bien eso dos, como le tengo envidia a Milk, espero que no se marche demasiado rápido Kakarotto, se que sus leyes son demasiado estrictas, y se que en Vegetasei ellos no pueden casarse, es contra esa ley estúpida, se que se tienen que casar con los de su raza, que ley tan mas estúpida, pero tratare de convencerlo, al menos una vida si podré hacer feliz".

Así pasaron las horas y la fiesta seguía y seguía, hasta que unos de sus amigos llego con ella.

- Princesa – se reverencio ante Bulma – Le agradezco su hospitalidad en este planeta, la comida es demasiado deliciosa – empezó a reírse Kakarotto – Pero me temo que es hora de que parte de este Planeta tan pacifista – abrazo a la princesa y le susurro en el oído – Se que ese hombre no lo quiere, se ve en sus ojos azules, están tristes, pero se que de alguna manera buscamos ser libres, ser libres de Freezer, espero que de alguna manera encuentre la libertad que buscamos – se iba subiendo a su nave.

- ¡Kakarotto! Espera – corrió hacia él – No te vayas, quédate aquí, se que Milk le gustas, ¿Ya le dijiste a Milk que te ibas? – dijo incrédula Bulma.

- Si lo sabe… - una ligera tristeza en sus ojos azabaches se vio – Y no le ha caído bien que me voy otra vez, y quizás es para siempre, pero sabe que las normas de Vegetasei son muy estrictas y matan a el saiyajin que procree un hijo híbrido, o solo las utilizan en sus harenes, como esclavas sexuales, y yo no quiero eso para Milk, solo espero que nos volvamos a ver… - se volvió a reverenciar.

- Ya veo… - agacho la cabeza Bulma – Si esa ha sido tu decisión esta bien, solo espero que no te equivoques – dijo la mujer bajando de la plataforma.

- Si espero… - dijo Kakarotto sin ganas.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – Yura corría, hacia la princesa, distrayéndola - ¡Quiero que vea lo de las rocas! O ¿Aun sigue con lo de su anuncio?-

- Si, aun sigo con lo de mi anuncio, pero no importa – una ola de viento hizo que el vestido se moviera y que su peinado se le deshiciera un poco "Adiós saiyajin… Y haré caso a lo que me dices encontrare mi libertad" – Vamos Yura.

Las amigas charlaban de todo el proyecto y demás, hasta que por fin llegaron al laboratorio.

- ¡Mira! No entiendo bien esto, creo que necesitamos los rayos de Luna creo que con esto la química de la piedra cambiara, pero no se lo que significa eso, esto es magnifico la fisonomía de las piedras, no se que diablos ocurrirá si mezclamos las piedras con los rayos de Luna, no se me tiene muy intrigada eso, es extraño – se quedo viendo la roca y moviéndola - ¡Ten princesa! – Le entrego una hai- poi – Aquí viene todo sobre las rocas, deseo que se las quede usted, para que sepa de los avances y demás.-

- Gracias Yura, esto me ha dejado sin habla, es magnifico, yo espero que por mi cuenta, saber con exactitud de que modo nos podría ayudar los rayos de la Luna en las piedras y también si se necesita algo mas aparte de eso – apretó la hai-poi y la metió dentro de su vestido.

Yura le hablaba de los avances de las rocas y de sus propiedades, Bulma solo asintia por inercia a las preguntas que le hacia Yura, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

" Libres, esa palabra se ha quedado grabada dentro de mi, aquel saiyajin, Kakarotto, tiene razón, hay que luchar en esta vida, ser libres, me da risa recordar el discurso, mi mano en la copa de champagne, mi risa fingida… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podré soportar esto? Esta farsa, todo sucede por algo, pero no se si sea bueno eso, ¿Casarme con Henshi? Creo que me he vuelto loca, pero las leyes son estrictas aquí también, y yo pensando que son unas estupideces las leyes del planeta Vegetasei, yo tampoco me puedo casar con otro que no sea humano, creo que al fin y al cabo también nuestras leyes son estúpidas" Mientras Yura hablaba y hablaba, Bulma solo se dedicaba a pensar, hasta que Yamcha entro al laboratorio muy precipitadamente.

- ¡Princesa! – Se reverencio ante ella - ¡Perdón por entrar así! – Dijo muy acelerado – Lo que sucede su alteza, es su criada Milk, ha desaparecido, desde que ese saiyajin partió, tememos lo peor, ese tipo es un maldito, se aprovechó de nuestra hospitalidad – gruño Yamcha.

- ¿Milk no esta? – se quedo atónita Bulma "Pero que sucedió yo me despedí de Kakarotto, es imposible que se la haya llevado, es tonto pensar eso" – Búsquenla inmediatamente si saben algo de su paradero háganmelo saber – antes de que Yamcha se marchara Bulma lo detuvo – Por cierto ese saiyajin no se aprovecho de nadie, y no quiero que digas eso ¿Entendiste? – Cruzo de brazos Bulma – Lo siento Yura será en otra ocasión que me sigas mostrando el proyecto – y se alejo del laboratorio… 

Ahí en algunas cajas de cartón se encontraba Milk, en pose fetal "Ya despegamos, puedo ver la Tierra desde aquí, si Kakarotto, lo que tu dijiste tienes razón uno elige su destino y yo quiero estar junto a ti" Se quedo dormida entre las cajas… 

Continuará…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Tarde pero al menos aquí tienen el quinto capitulo de esta historia en conjunto, espero que les guste y gracias **Shadir** y **Saiyan-Blue** por sus reviews

**Shadir:**** Pues tal vez si tengas la razón sobre este fic, pero bueno no importa lo importante es que queremos transmitir a la gente nuestra historia. Y si desgraciadamente en la otra página quieren mucho a Henshi y tanto a mí como a mi amiga, aún no lo podemos creer pero en fin. Bye**

**Saiyan-Blue****: Esperemos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y que te siga atrapando la historia como hasta ahora.**

Dejen reviews ****** Les mandamos un saludo sus amigas ****Ashamed y Nadeshico.**


	6. Camino a Vegetasei

**El siguiente capitulo se los brindo yo Nadeshico, sin mas que decir les permito seguir con la lectura.**

**Promesas muertas**

**Capitulo 6: Camino a Vegetasei.**

La terrícola polizón se acomodó guardando silencio para no ser descubierta por los Saiyajins, que seguramente se encontrarían en la nave.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo estar loca¿Cómo es que vine detrás de Kakarotto? Si alguien me encuentra seguramente van a matarme… pero ya no puedo arrepentirme, ya me metí en esta nave y quien sabe a donde voy… "- Se incorporó con cuidado quedando sentada en el suelo. – "Bulma debe estar preocupada, amiga espero que sepas disculparme, si me encuentran tal vez te meta en problemas con estos salvajes…"

Pasadas un par de horas, Milk comenzó a sentir como sus músculos se entumían, y unas constantes ganas de comer algo.

-"¿Dónde encontraré algo de comer? Me da miedo ir a averiguar… ¿Qué tal si me encuentran?" – Suspiró sin encontrar una buena solución a su problema.

Continuó otro par de horas sentada cambiando la posición de su cuerpo para mayor comodidad, hasta que sintió un sonido metálico a unos metros. Se asomó por detrás de una caja para ver a un hombre de contextura física y cabello familiar que acababa de entrar en la habitación por una puerta cercana.

-Kakarotto… - Susurró.

El saiya buscaba entre unas cajas de la bodega, al escuchar un leve sonido a sus espaldas miró disimuladamente por el rabillo de ojo por sobre su hombro. No sería de extrañarse que fuesen atacados, eso solía pasar algunas veces, al tratarse de una nave de transporte cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse a algún infiltrado en la misma nave, pero sería la primera vez de Kakarotto enfrentar una situación de esta índole.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó parándose, pero sin voltearse.

Milk se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Lentamente se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, ya que la mayoría de su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido.

-Soy yo…- Dijo apenada.

El muchacho reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la joven y se giró a su encuentro.

-¡Milk¿Pero que haces aquí?- Se acercó lentamente a ella, aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. La terrícola estaba juntó a él, como una especie de espejismo, refregó sus ojos con sus puños y continuó acercándose sin disimulo de su sorpresa. - ¿Cómo te metiste aquí? –

-Después que me dijiste que ya no regresarías, solo subí a la nave de carga y…

-¿En qué pensabas? Si te encuentras te meterás en muchos problemas. – Dijo endureciendo el rostro. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

-Yo… - Sus oscuros ojos comenzaron a empañarse, sin poder resistirse a sus impulsos se abrazó del torso del saiya.

-Milk…- Susurró correspondiendo su abrazo.

La muchacha sollozaba entre los musculosos brazos, mientras que el joven solo pudo esbozar media sonrisa al verla junto a él.

-¿Bulma sabe que estas aquí? – Como respuesta la mujer negó con la cabeza. – Pues se va a preocupar mucho por ti…-Comentó y acarició su negra cabellera.

Después de unos minutos Milk logró tranquilizarse, y se alejo del abrazo limpiando sus ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –

-No lo sé… no puedo hacer que cambiemos el rumbo, en una semana llegaremos a Vegetasei, cuando lleguemos veremos que hacer, pero debes regresar a la Tierra, es más seguro allá, si te encuentran pueden matarte y no quiero que eso suceda. – Dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Pero Kakarotto yo quiero estar contigo!-

-Lo lamento mucho pero eso no será posible.-

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó molesta la humana.

-Por que tanto en Vegetasei como en la Tierra, las relaciones entre diferentes especies están prohibidas.-

-Si regresas a la Tierra conmigo puedo convencer a Bulma de cambiar esa ley.-

-Aún así no puedo, el tener ese tipo de relación contigo sería una vergüenza para los Saiyajin, me matarían.-

-Entonces…-

-Cuando lleguemos a Vegetasei conseguiré una nave para que regreses a tu planeta.-

La morena, muy a su pesar asintió con un aire de resignación, ya eran demasiados los problemas que le causaría a ese Saiyajin, y lo único que él parecía buscar era su bienestar.

-Debes tener hambre, déjame traerte algo de comer. – Retirándose del deposito de la nave.

-"Espero no causar demasiados problemas…"-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tierra, Bulma caminaba de un lado al otro de una habitación finamente decorada. Hacía 5 días, su criada y mejor amiga había desaparecido del planeta, sin dejar rastro alguno, sus pertenencias se encontraban en el mismo lugar, como si solo hubiera desaparecido.

Mientras que todas las sospechas recaían sobre los hombros de los saiyajins, se abstuvieron de establecer comunicación con ellos por órdenes de la princesa. En caso de ser cierto que ella se encontraba en su nave, lo más probable era que se haya escabullido a espaldas de los guerreros y si llegasen a avisarles que una hembra se encontraba junto a ellos sería su perdición.

-Maldición Milk¿Dónde te metiste? Espero que no hayas sido tan estupida de irte junto con los saiyajins. – Suspiro y detuvo su caminata, ya más serena continuó – Debes de estar muy enamorada para hacer tal idiotez… Ahora que lo pienso… no estoy segura si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por… -

El sonido de los golpes a la puerta captaron su atención.

-Princesa¿puedo pasar?- Se escuchó por detrás una voz masculina.

-Adelante.-

Yamcha hizo ingreso en la habitación, y se sintió estremecer al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Bulma, acompañado por los indicios en su rostro de no poder dormir bien. Cerró la puerta y caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

-Bulma… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Ya la encontraron? –

-No…- Cabizbajo. – Si esos Saiyajin se la llevaron no queda mucho por hacer.-

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- Tomó aire, conteniendo las lagrimas, el solo pensar que la vida de su amiga que estuvo con ella en todo momento de su vida corría peligro hacía que su cuerpo se descomponga. – Debemos… debemos ser optimistas, ya la encontraremos… sigan buscándola.

-Si. – Alzó la mirada para cruzarse con la de ella que reflejaba tristeza. – Aún no me contestas ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, mi boda se realizará en un par de días, por supuesto que estoy bien. "Tal vez si se lo menciono deje de mirarme de esa forma"-

-Ya veo, bien Bulma espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.- Se giró para retirarse.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no quieres casarte con él. No hace falta que finjas delante mío.- Dijo dándole la espalda.

-No sé de que me hablas.- Volteándose.- Ya es hora de que deje de hacerse ilusiones embajador, las leyes están escritas y mi padre fue quien las escribió así. –

-"Aún le afecta la perdida de su padre…" – Pensó y continuó. - Lo lamento mucho Bul… princesa, con su permiso… me retiro. – Concluyó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Yamcha… ya no sé qué es lo que siento por ti…no sé si te amo, y por un lado tampoco quiero hacerlo, ya que de ser así… sería más difícil casarme con Henshi... "Maldito… ya vas a pagarme la humillación que me hiciste vivir – Pensó presionando sus puños.- Vas a aprender que no debes burlarte de Bulma Briefs".

La peliazul se retiró de la lujosa habitación, unos minutos después de la salida de Yamcha. Mientras meditaba caminaba por los pasillos de su imponente palacio, hasta llegar a la sala que los soldados utilizaban en sus entrenamientos. Dentro, se encontraba Henshi luchando contra un joven soldado. Bulma se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, observando como se enfrentaban ambos hombres.

-"Padre… ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Siempre pensé que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones, pero en tu bondad no viste la maldad ajena"- Sonrió con melancolía.- "Que ingenuo eras padre." –

Su atención se volvió al enfrentamiento, cuando uno de los dos calló al suelo inconsciente.

-"Ese debiste de ser tú Henshi…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarotto se hizo cargo de mantener oculta a su amiga, esos días, con el mayor cuidado se preocupaba en llevarle comida y cobijas para que no sufriera frío por las noches. Muchas veces tuvo que ingeniárselas para mantener a los Saiyas alejados de la bodega de la nave, para que no descubrieras la carga extra que llevaban e inventar excusas para poder pasar un tiempo allí. Mayormente mientras ellos se dedicaban a dormir, él se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con ella.

Faltaba poco para la llegada al planeta de cielo rojizo, mientras que Kakarotto se encontraba sentado en la cabina junto con dos saiyas de cabello rebelde y piel morena.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? – Preguntó Kakarotto al más alto de los tres.

El hombre suspiró. –Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas Kakarotto ¿podrías callarte?.- Contestó molesto.

-Lo siento.-

-Olvidaste decirle que llegaremos antes. – Comentó el tercero sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Llegaremos antes¿Y eso por que?-

El más alto se sintió avergonzado de olvidar ese detalle. – Eh… si, ayer recibimos una comunicación de Vegetasei, diciendo que debíamos aumentar la velocidad, y llegar para mañana.

-¿¡Mañana!? Wow, se suponía que llegaríamos dentro de 4 días… ¿Por qué razón tenemos que apresurarnos tanto?-

-Por el compromiso del príncipe Vegeta. –Respondió su interlocutor. – Debemos estar allí para los festejos del planeta. –

-Así que el príncipe va a casarse, que bien, lastima que solo los soldados de clase alta pueden ir al palacio. Me gustaría poder comer todas las delicias que seguramente prepararán.-

-Te dije que te callaras. –Concluyó el mayor elevando la voz.

-Perdón.- Contestó cabizbajo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre mujeres de diferentes especies amaneció, su última noche de libertad absoluta había llegado a su fin. Esa noche se haría presente como un hombre comprometido, y ante las leyes de Vegetasei, estando casado o comprometido le debía lealtad a su mujer. Las últimas noches de soltería las vivió disfrutando de su harén, proporcionado con las mejores hembras del planeta y otras varias traídas de otros, que eran elegidas por su belleza física, siempre probando su resistencia, ya que algunos Saiyajin eran bastante salvajes mientras fornicaban y muchas veces terminaban matándolas de no sentirse completamente satisfechos.

No es que Yoiko no le pareciese atractiva, era una saiya muy hermosa, pero su personalidad obsesiva le molestaba, él prefería a las mujeres fuertes, no con tantas debilidades visibles como ella.

Empujó sin delicadeza alguna los cuerpos de las muchachas desnudas que a su lado dormían, se colocó el ceñido traje que llevaba la noche anterior, y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Molesto por que el tan esperado día por su población había llegado, meditaba sobre su futuro mientras tomaba un baño.

-"Lo único que mi padre espera es un heredero, y eligió a Yoiko por complacer a mi madre y a los estúpidos cónsules, ni siquiera me tiene el respeto suficiente para elegir a mi esposa, estoy harto de sus tratos conmigo, lo único que tiene de bueno esto es que… que dentro de poco… dentro de poco seré el Rey de este planeta"- Pensó esbozando media sonrisa.

Durante toda su adolescencia, el príncipe comenzó a notar las fallas en los planes de su padre, provocando pequeñas rebeliones, a puertas cerradas del palacio. Ante todo tenía muy presente que si sus protestas ante su padre se llegasen a hacer publicas, lo más probable es que sus propios hombres consideres su imperio como débil y dejasen de acatar sus ordenes. Si su propio hijo se revela contra su padre¿Cómo impedir que todo un pueblo lo hiciera? Siempre mantuvo en su mente la idea de que el día que se convirtiera en Rey, debía ser respetado y obedecido, pero para lograr aquello muchas veces tuvo que silenciar sus quejas, apretando los dientes al ver una decisión mal tomada.

El hecho de que el Rey le ordenase algo tan importante como el matrimonio lo había colocado en una difícil posición, durante los últimos años, él mismo se percató de que ya era hora de demostrarle al pueblo Saiyajin su madurez y responsabilidad, involucrándose en un matrimonio. Lo que no tenía planeado era que su padre se le adelantara y eligiera para él, la futura reina de Vegetasei.

Muchas tardes se las dedicó a vigilar los entrenamientos de las hembras, para así elegir a la mejor de ellas, y tener descendencia poderosa, como se esperaba de él. Yoiko poseía un poder de pelea respetable, pero no era lo que él esperaba de su pareja, entones simplemente la había descartado.

Tras ponerse las ropas correspondientes a la realeza, salió al encuentro de su fiel vasallo, Nappa, quien se encontraba entrenando con junto con otros Saiyajin en un encuentro múltiple.

- ¡Nappa! – Llamó al guerrero que inmediatamente interrumpió el agitado entrenamiento y se encaminó a su encuentro. – Acompáñame. - Dijo el príncipe antes de comenzar su caminata por un largo corredor.

- Dime Vegeta¿Qué sucede? -

- Solo quiero que me acompañes a entrenar. – Respondió rozagante.

El más grande asintió siguiendo al príncipe hasta la sala privada de entrenamiento.

Mientras entrenaban, Nappa se percató del estado de cólera asimilado de Vegeta, que, mientras lo atacaba, dejaba ver la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento. Claramente estaba molesto, y utilizó el entrenamiento como una forma de terapia, para relajarse.

En un rápido movimiento, Vegeta se dirigió con su puño derecho a Nappa, quien pudo esquivarlo por milímetros de distancia. Acto seguido, con su puño izquierdo repitió la acción, mientras su oponente se hizo hacia atrás sintiendo así la brisa que el impulso del golpe traía.

-Vegeta, creo que deberíamos descansar un momento. – Dijo el hombre calvo bañado en sudor.

-¿Ya te cansaste Nappa? – Rió el príncipe deshaciendo la posición de batalla.

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? Te noto estresado, es por todo este tema del compromiso ¿no? –

-Verdaderamente esto me tiene perturbado, pero que más da, lo único que importa es que muy pronto seré Rey, y ya no podrá tratarme como uno más de sus sirvientes. – Contestó sonriendo victorioso.

Ambos se retiraron a tomar un baño, Vegeta pasó por sus aposentos. Allí sobre la cama, un traje nuevo, una armadura diferente. La ceremonia de esa noche requería de un vestuario especial, al igual que la comida que se prepararía ese día.

De mala gana se colocó su traje nuevo. La insignia Saiyajin que usualmente era roja, esta vez era dorada, y su capa roja, de un material diferente, pero siempre ese mismo color rojo sangre.

Sin ánimos de retirarse, se sentó con los codos en las rodillas al borde de la cama.

-Supongo que esta es la única forma de hacerme Rey de una vez.- Concluyó levantándose de la cama, caminó a su inevitable destino, dirección a la celebración de su compromiso.

**Continuará…**

**Shadir: jaja honestamente no me agrada mucho Milk (soy Nadeshico) gracias por leernos capitulo a capitulo xD por lo menos dos personas nos leen en esta pagina, y tenes razon puede que nos lean en la otra y por eso no dejen review en esta. como sea saludos y suerte **

**dayanarod: muchas gracias por consagrarte como lectora de este fic, lo apreciamos mucho, aunque nos olvidemos de subir los capitulos aveces, aca estamos eh. Chaito y saludos.**


	7. ¿Cuándo seremos libres de elegir?

**¿Cuándo seremos libres de elegir?**

**Capitulo 7.**

"Aun no hemos llegado a Vegetasei, hace unas horas Kakarotto me dijo que íbamos a aterrizar solo era cuestión de tiempo, por que hoy, hoy no es un día cualquiera hoy se casa el príncipe de su raza" Dio un suspiro muy profundo Milk "¿En que problemas te has metido Milk? Cuantos inconvenientes le darás a la princesa, amiga Bulma, solo espero que sepa perdonarme por todos los problemas que le he llegado a ocasionar o que le llegare a ocasionar…" Se acomodo en una esquina y en pose fetal trato de calentar su cuerpo por su propio calor corporal "No se por que huí de todas formas no tengo esperanzas en Vegetasei, me lo dijo muy claramente Kakarotto, pero la sola idea de sepárame de él se hace un hueco en mi corazón, supongo que fue amor a primera vista, supongo, te pido perdón amiga Bulma, perdón por no pensar las cosas antes más"

- Milk te traje algo de comida, no es mucho pero no te preocupes Milk – Kakarotto se sentó a lado de Milk - ¿Sabes? Ya no falta mucho para llegar a Vegetasei y si la suerte nos sonríe podré comunicarle a Bulma que estas aquí para que en cuanto antes te vayas hacia tu planeta sin ningún inconveniente.-

- Kakarotto yo … – dejó el pedazo de pan que comía Milk – Lo siento tanto, fui una estúpida no se que pensaba y yo… ¿Me odias verdad? Es natural que me odies, por ser un ser de raza inferior por mostrar mis sentimientos a un ser que se supone que los carece y…-

- No Milk yo no podría odiarte, anda sigue comiendo tu pan – la morena asintió y siguió comiendo su pan – Las cosas suceden por algo, tal vez algo suceda por esto, tal vez si estemos juntos después de todo aun no lo se, mira vez ese planeta – se quedo viendo a una pequeña ventana y Milk también la veía – Ese es mi planeta, el planeta de los guerreros como yo, y aunque no me desagrada la idea de ser un saiyajin, pero creo que yo nací diferente ¿Sabes? No se si agradecerle a mi padre y hermano del desprecio hacia mi y ver otros planetas otros seres, el de poder sentir nostalgia, amor, tristeza – desvió su mirada hacia los ojos negros de Milk – Pero en este planeta es un delito sentir eso, y es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.-

- Kakarotto me alegra que pienses así – Milk hizo una sonrisa para después abrazar a Kakarotto – Ahora me di cuenta que elegí bien a mi amor, aunque solo obstáculos nos impiden estar juntos – Milk se quedó viendo a Kakarotto muy apenadamente y prosiguió diciendo muy tímidamente – No se si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero supongo que yo, ni yo misma lo he dicho pero espero que no suene tonto o algo así pero la verdad Kakarotto, me di cuenta que eras una persona totalmente diferente a lo que me esperaba, no pensé que una raza fría y despiadada tuviera a gente como tú, tan diferente tan humanos como yo lo soy, tal vez yo estuve equivocada con respecto ustedes los saiyajins, aunque se que son muy pocos los que se pueden fiar, todos están herméticamente cerrados en sus problemas, es como si no evolucionaran o algo por el estilo, no te ofendas, pero creo que si es una raza guerrera, creo que la guerra o ser guerreros es la definición de ser saiyajins, pero el punto no es eso, el punto es que yo… yo… yo te amo Kakarotto y no se si piensas igual que yo pero esa es la verdad y soy capaz de todo para ser tu mujer.-

- Milk yo, no soy muy afecto a decir esas cosas y no creo que lo diga – dijo tristemente – Pero si de algo sirve es… - le empezó a susurrar en su oído – Es que ahora yo estoy de guardia y ninguno de los saiyajins estará despierto hasta que lleguemos a Vegetasei – le empezó a besar el cuello a Milk – Te pido una disculpa por no ser tan humano pero al menos espero recompensarte con mi afecto – se acerco a sus labios para darle un beso lleno de pasión.

* * *

- ¿Segura que te sientes bien Bulma? Has trabajado en las rocas y encontrar más detalles sobre los rayos Lunares – Dijo preocupada Yura tomándose una taza de café cargada para así poder seguir despierta.

- Claro que lo estoy Yura – dejo de buscar en la computadora – Pero es una forma de relajarme, la ciencia me apasiona y ya casi estoy más cerca de descubrir lo del enigma de las rocas, que es lo que sucede con ellas y la Luna.-

- Bulma, te invito a descansar has estado ahí desde que Milk se fue y no te las has pasado con tu prometido Henshi – empezó a reír muy pícaramente – Creo que es tiempo de que te la pases con él, además que de Milk no hemos sabido nada – le dio palmaditas a su espalda.

- ¿Con Henshi? – dio un suspiro largo y esas imágenes que aun le seguían atormentando regresaron una vez mas "Oh Yura, tu no sabes cuanto mal ha hecho Henshi, cuanto mal me ha hecho" apretó sus puños "A ese ser solo merece la peor de las muertes" – Supongo que es tiempo que piense las cosas, iré a dar un camino por los jardines – se levantó de su asiento "Milk, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas de la Tierra?".

Abrazándose por ella misma estaba Bulma caminando, pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución mientras recorría el castillo para llegar a los magníficos jardines del palacio.

"De que forma podré saber si Milk se encuentra bien, debo de pensar en algo, creo que la única solución es que vaya a Vegetasei, no hay de más" Ya había llegado al jardín y se sentó en la fuente "Aquí fue la plática con Kakaratto, Milk aún no comprendo, supongo que nunca comprenderé por que creo que nunca me he enamorado, creo que a Yamcha solo le tenia afecto, aunque pensé que lo amaba, o tal vez si lo ame todo se ha vuelto muy confuso, todo empezó por Henshi" Se agarró la cabeza y empezó a darle masajes "Todo por tu culpa Henshi, esas imágenes regresan a mi en cada tiempo a cada momento de mi vida, y la única persona en la que sentía que la amaba me dejo a mi suerte, abandonada sola en este mundo lleno de odio, pero al menos Milk debe de regresar, no puedo hablar en la nave en la que viaja Kakarotto es muy riesgoso eso, puede que la matan, espero Kakarotto que cuides muy bien de Milk, mientras pienso en algo, al menos el día en el que me muera, debe de ser el día en el que Henshi también lo haga, en el que seamos libres de Freezer, no descansare hasta poder hacer eso".

- Mira nada más princesa aquí esta – una voz ronca y seca salió de un árbol que se ocultaba en la oscuridad - ¿Puedo sentarme princesa?-

- Has lo que quieras Henshi – volteó su mirada hacia el cielo.

- Aún sigue esperando a su criada Milk ¿No es cierto? – se quedó viendo a Bulma, no se sentó se quedó parado en frente de ella – Que estupidez, es algo estúpido, tienes la esperanza de que Milk estará bien ¿No es así?-

- Y eso a ti que te importa Henshi, como si te importara mi vida o la de Milk – Dijo Bulma alzando la voz.

- Pues no – Dijo secamente, cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia el cielo – No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pase a esa criada tuya me tiene sin cuidado, pero me interesa lo que me puede llegar a pasar a mi.-

- ¿A ti? – Dijo extrañada Bulma – No entiendo Henshi.-

- No seas estúpida Bulma – la miro fijamente – Por buscar a la estúpida de tu criada has descuidado el imperio, y no quiero morir por tus estúpidos caprichos de buscar a una criada sin futuro.-

- Lo del imperio es algo que a ti no te concierne Henshi, eso lo resuelvo yo y lo sabes perfectamente – se puso de pie y le brindo una cara fría y de odio – Espero que tengas bien claro en tu cabeza que Milk es mucho mas importante que estúpidos como tu – cruzó los brazos y se volvió a sentar.

- Ya veo – Dijo cínicamente – La princesa se siente sola ¡Oh! Pero que tonto soy verdad su majestad – le hizo una reverencia – Usted mi alteza siempre ha estado sola, ya no tiene a nadie, solo le queda esa criada – sus gestos se volvieron mas duros y precisos – Pero a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto eso, su vida no me interesa, solo que no puedo hacer nada por que no tengo mucho cargo, ¿Acaso estas estúpida Bulma? El señor Freezer nos va a venir a atacar por que no le hemos dado armamentos desde que la estúpida criada se marcho ¿No te interesa tu pueblo?-

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que deba o no deba de hacer con mi imperio, ya arreglare cuentas con Freezer por la tardanza del equipo y demás, como si realmente te interesara el pueblo, tú solo quieres sobresalir, por eso tampoco me interesa tu asquerosa vida Henshi – Dijo arrogantemente Bulma.

- ¿No te interesa Bulma? – un momento de impotencia recorrió por todo su cuerpo convirtiendo la impotencia en escalofrió y agarrando a Bulma de sus ropas y levantándola - ¿Qué no te interesa mi asquerosa vida? Es lo que escuche – Dijo muy amenazadoramente.

- ¡Estas sordo Henshi! – Bulma lo retaba con la mirada - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Empezó a reírse muy disimuladamente – No creo que seas tan estúpido de matarme o de golpearme – Henshi se quedo callado sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad o algo semejante - ¡No puedo creerlo! Tratas de golpearme o matarme y dime Henshi que debo de hacer en estos momentos ¡Ya se! Debo de gritar por que mi prometido me va a matar, por que no puede hacer nada para salvar su asquerosa y patética vida ¿No es así mi amado príncipe? – Dijo cínicamente.

- ¡Ya cállate! – la aventó hacia el pasto – Por tus errores, por tus estúpidos errores pagaremos muy caro todo, por no ser puntual con el señor Freezer, nos va venir a atacar por tus estúpidos caprichos de no estar sola, y tu pueblo perecerá en la miseria por tus idioteces de salvar a una criada sin futuro – Dijo con desprecio Henshi.

- Cof, cof, pero ¿Sabes? – Trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente y de respirar – Al menos moriremos juntos Henshi, cof, cof, si Freezer nos ataca, moriremos los dos y tu perecerás en el infierno cof, cof, así que tratare de pelear por mi pueblo, pero si Freezer llega a dar una batalla espero que mueras en ella – Hizo una media sonrisa de malicia y deseos.

- Eso lo veremos Bulma – se iba retirando del jardín – Yo no moriré si Freezer hace una batalla por tus estupideces, recuerda que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero princesa, siempre lo obtengo princesa – se acomodó la capa y miro el emblema de su traje – No por nada el emblema del Planeta Tierra es el progreso, pero hay gente que no progresa – abrió las puertas del jardín – Espero que no se quede sola mi princesa, no creo que Milk siga viva, ella es una criada estúpida, así que le sugiero que no le cause problemas a su imperio y se olvide de esas estupideces de buscar a su criada – Dio una media sonrisa y salio del jardín.

- Maldito estúpido, maldito seas – unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, lágrimas de impotencia y de odio – No pensé encontrarme con él, pensé que estaba entrenando, pero en algo tiene razón debo de actuar rápido Freezer tal vez este molesto por no darle el equipo necesario cuando me lo pidió – se sentó en el pasto y observaba las estrellas – Eres lo único que me quedas Milk, por que de pronto te vas y me dejas aquí, espero tener noticias lo mas pronto posible de ti, tengo esa esperanza, confió en ti Kakarotto, confió en que cuidaras bien de ella.-

* * *

- ¡Milk! Vamos despierta – Kakarotto empezó a moverla lentamente – Hemos llegado a Vegetasei, no hagas ruido tratare de sacarte de aquí sin que nadie te vea o alce sospecha esta bien.-

- Esta bien Kakarotto, esperare a que regreses aquí en la bodega de esta nave – Milk se sentó cerca de unas cajas.

- ¡Hemos llegado a Vegetasei! – Dijo uno de los saiyajins – Aunque no podamos ir a la ceremonia del príncipe Vegeta, al menos hay que festejarlo ¿No lo crees Caleb? – le dio ligeros codazos a su compañero.

- Pues si, debemos de festejarlo – hizo una sonrisa de lujuria – De alguna manera hay que festejarlo, hay que alquilar alguna puta del bar, tengo muchas ganas de saciar esta emoción, de que por fin el príncipe Vegeta se casa.-

- Yo también tengo ganas de ir a saciar esta gran emoción y de beber algo – giro su cabeza para ver a Kakarotto - ¡Vamos Kakarotto! Vamos a tomar e igual y te echas a una puta jajaja – Dijo muy vulgarmente.

- No lo siento mucho – Se poso su mano detrás de su cabeza – Alguien tiene que llevar las armaduras al palacio y supongo que ustedes no lo piensan hacer ¿O si?-

- Tienes razón Kakarotto – Dijo Caleb muy pensativo – Alguien tiene que hacerlo, yo pensaba que ibas a disfrutar con nosotros esta gran noticia, pero veo que estas estúpido y prefieres hacer otras cosas, pero bah a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con tu asquerosa vida – se volteo para ver a su compañero - ¿Nos vamos ya?-

- ¡Claro! – Encogió de hombros – Vamos a fornicar como esas perras se merecen, ya que hoy deben de festejar de que el príncipe se casa, espero que griten esas perras – los dos saiyajins se iban bajando de la nave y daban estruendosas carcajadas.

- Milk ya puedes salir – grito Kakarotto.

- Lo siento – Dijo tímidamente Milk – Espero no causarte muchos inconvenientes con nada Kakarotto.-

- No te preocupes – agarraba unas cajas – No creo que ahorita se den cuenta de que estas tu, todos andan festejando lo del compromiso del príncipe Vegeta, lástima que no tienes cola por que podrías pasar como una saiyajin.-

- ¿Cómo saiyajin? No gracias – Puso cara de exclamación – Espero que no se den cuenta que estoy aquí – bajo la cabeza resignada y también bajo de la nave junto con Kakarotto.

- No te preocupes Milk no se darán cuenta que estas aquí – de repente se quedo analizando lo que le dijo – Bueno si pero no, bueno olvídalo, pero no hables, si preguntan o dicen algo no hables quédate callada yo hablare y no te enojes por lo que te lleguen a decir o yo llegue a decir ¿¡Entendiste Milk!?-

- Si Kakarotto – Dijo levemente – Me quedare callada hasta que tu lo digas hablare, y no me importara lo que digas tu o lo que digan esos saiyajins.-

- Así esta bien Milk – Dijo serio – Ahora sígueme que debemos de dejar este paquete al palacio en cuanto antes, y después tenemos que ver la manera de comunicarnos con la princesa Bulma, sin que se den cuenta los saiyajins y que puedas regresar a tiempo y sin ningún problema a la Tierra.-

- Si ya extraño al Planeta Tierra, aunque solo he pisado tu planeta escasos minutos – se abrazo ella misma – Me da miedo este…-

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo muy toscamente - ¡Acaso no sabes que guerreros de tercera clase no pueden estar por los alrededores!-

- Vengo a dejar las armaduras que habían pedido, solo las dejo y me retiro – Dijo Kakarotto a secas.

- Deja reviso – el saiyajin empezó a hurgar en las cajas hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo – Puedes pasar ¡Por cierto Kakarotto! ¿De donde conseguiste esta puta tan hermosa? – se quedo viendo a Milk muy lujuriosamente.

- La conseguí por ahí Cedric, deja de estar molestando esa puta es mía – Dijo muy fríamente viendo a Milk de reojo que solo se quedaba quieta y no decía nada tal como se lo ordeno Kakarotto – Así que hazte a un lado Cedric, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, estorbo.-

- Esta bien Kakarotto, te dejare pasar – Hizo una sonrisa retorcida – Pero espero que como yo soy uno de tus superiores – empezó a acariciar el hombro de Milk ya que estaba descubierto – Pero como ya te dije soy tu superior y espero por ende que me dejes fornicar con esta puta cuanto antes ya que esta muy hermosa esta hembra.-

- Si claro que te daré permiso Cedric – bufo Kakarotto y se metió dentro del palacio – Metete esclava, no tengo todo tu tiempo – le dijo muy déspotamente, Milk solo atino a agachar la cabeza por que si no fuera lo que le pidió Kakarotto ya se le hubiera aventado al tipo ese.

- Me quiero ir lo más pronto de aquí Kakarotto – susurro Milk preocupada.

- Lo se Milk yo también deseo que ya no estés mas aquí, no quiero que nada malo te pase y nunca me lo perdonaría – llegaron a un cuartel – No te despeguemos de Milk, estar en el Palacio es peligroso dejamos estas armaduras y nos vamos, tenemos que ver la manera en la que regreses a la Tierra.-

- Claro Kakarotto – se recargó en la pared – Lo que tu me digas, solo he causado muchos problemas innecesarios.-

- No digas eso Milk – apiló las cajas en una esquina – No te muevas, no tardo voy a ir a dejar estas cajas más allá ¿Esta bien? – agarró otra pila de cajas y se las llevó.

- Esta bien yo te espero aquí – Dijo Milk resignada y sumisa en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Milk! Ya vamonos – Dijo Kakarotto buscándola con la mirada - ¡Milk! ¿Milk donde estas? -

"Que hermoso castillo, es diferente ante todo, no tiene nada que ver con el castillo de la princesa Bulma, amiga mía espero que no te este pasando mal momentos, fui una estúpida en estar con Kakarotto no se que es lo que pensaba, supongo que nada, no pienso en nada últimamente" Cerro sus puños y agudizo uno de sus sentidos; el olfato "Huele muy bien, huele a comida, hace horas que no he comida nada, tratare de escabullirme de cualquier manera me dijo Kakarotto que podría pasar como una saiyajin, aunque no tengo las ropas adecuadas".

Bajo de unas escaleras de mármol que eran de caracol, cuidando de que ninguno de los saiyajins se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque los saiyajins tenían sus scooter y veían ese poder no le tomaban importancia por que era un poder muy bajo, así que Milk de alguna manera se escabullía de ellos.

"Que banquete, que tonta si hoy se festeja el casamiento o compromiso lo que sea del tal príncipe Vegeta, pero no hay nadie así que no le veo ningún inconveniente además de que ya tengo hambre" Empezó a devorar un pedazo de carne que estaba en la gran mesa del jardín.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo un saiyajin – Ya veo eres la puta de Kakarotto, con que quisiste escapar verdad zorra – la agarró del brazo muy bruscamente – Te llevare con el príncipe Vegeta ¡Oh si perra! Espero que no te vaya tan mal por que osaste comer su comida – la empezó a llevar a rastras del lugar - ¡Príncipe Vegeta!, esta zorra comía su comida.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves esclava? – alzo una ceja Vegeta – Estas estúpida acaso mujer – la agarro de las ropas y la levanto – Nunca te había visto por aquí, y no esta nada mal ¿Quién es esta esclava Cedric? -

- Es de Kakarotto príncipe Vegeta, es su puta príncipe – agachó la mirada Cedric.

- Ya veo, con que el insecto de Kakarotto ya va a tener su propio harén que estúpido en dejar a su hembra aquí – empezó a hacer una bola de energía con su mano - ¡Por que este será tu mediocre fin estúpida! – Milk solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos.

Pero otra persona recibió el no tan poderoso ataque que el príncipe arrojó hacia Milk

- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Vegeta sorprendido por que su ataque fue desviado – Si eres tu Kakarotto, un ser de clase baja, ¿Defiendes a este ser de clase inferior? – Dijo desafiante Vegeta.

- Si príncipe Vegeta ella es una persona muy valiosa para la princesa Bulma y sin querer se metió en nuestra nave – Dijo secamente Kakarotto.

- ¿Para la princesa Bulma? – Aventó a Milk al pasto – Estas estúpida mujer, a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto si es amiga o pariente de la princesa Bulma, eso me tiene sin cuidado – se acercó a Milk y le dijo enfrente de su cara - ¿Entiendes humana estúpida? No me interesa tu patética vida en lo absoluto, pero no te haré nada malo por que tu estúpido planeta nos subasta con armamento, además de que así salgo de esta estúpida ceremonia, ya no quiero estar soportando a mi padre, ni a Yoiko, ni a mi madre – regreso a su compostura.

- ¿Quién esa humana inferior Vegeta? – Dijo Yoiko alzando la ceja y cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Cállate Yoiko! No es tu problema – empujó a la mujer – Además el hecho de que ya seas princesa de Vegetasei, tienes que dirigirte ante mi como príncipe no seas insolente y quítate de mi camino Yoiko que solo estorbas.-

- ¡Hmpf! Esto no se queda así Vegeta – le grito Yoiko mientras Vegeta caminaba dentro del palacio.

- ¡Comuníquenme inmediatamente a la Tierra! – Grito Vegeta a un soldado - ¿Qué me ves insecto? Apúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo – bufó y cruzó de brazos Vegeta.

- Si, si, como me lo ordene príncipe Vegeta – empezó a teclear muchos números – En segundos nos contactaremos con la Tierra – Dijo temeroso el soldado.

Una imagen un poco borrosa se empezó a agrandar poco a poco hasta quedar de un tamaño grande.

- ¡Háblale a la princesa insecto! – Dijo Vegeta muy arrogante.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo otro muchacho del otro lado de la pantalla – Ya veo – hizo sus gestos duros - ¿Para que quiere hablarle a la princesa príncipe Vegeta? – Dijo Yamcha muy fríamente.

- Eso a ti no te interesa, solo haz lo que te ordeno – Gruño Vegeta - ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Muévete estúpido que no tengo tu tiempo.-

- Esta bien – Dijo Yamcha muy arrogante – Estará un segundo aquí la princesa.-  
Yamcha salio de la habitación y de suerte se encontró con Bulma.

- ¡Bul… Princesa! – Se arrodillo Yamcha ante ella – El príncipe Vegeta desea verla. Esta en la sala de comunicaciones.-

- Te dijo que es lo que quiere Yamcha – Dijo Bulma mientras se apresuraba caminar hacia la sala de comunicación, vio que Yamcha negaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que querrá ese saiyajin? – Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de comunicación - ¿Qué haces Yamcha? No pensaras entrar o ¿Si? Esta plática es privada así que, tendrás que esperar afuera – Yamcha solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.-

- ¡Ya era hora princesa! – Dijo cínicamente Vegeta - ¡Lárgate insecto! Entraras cuando yo salga así que lárgate estúpido – agarro al soldado de sus ropas y lo aventó fuera de la sala.

- A que se debe esta plática príncipe no me lo explico – Dijo incrédula Bulma.

- A la sencilla razón de que una de tus estúpidas esclavas esta en mi Planeta, ¿No puedo creer princesa? Que puede ser tan estúpida en dejar a sus criados – Dijo burlonamente – Tan incompetentes son en la Tierra, que lástima me da.-

- ¡Milk! ¿Cómo esta Milk? – Dijo preocupante "Maldito arrogante, no le puedo decir nada por que la vida de Milk esta en peligro, maldito seas príncipe de los saiyajins".

- Casi iba a matar a la estúpida, pero Kakarotto la salvo ¡Hmpf! Que patético ¿No lo crees? Un ser de clase baja salvando a seres inferiores – Dijo burlonamente.

- Príncipe ¿Podría hacerse cargo de ella? Yo en cuanto pueda iré a Vegetasei por ella – Dijo fríamente Bulma "¡Matarla! ¿Qué le sucede? Gracias Kakarotto, gracias por defenderla".

- ¿Cuidar de ella? – descruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el tablero – Acaso me crees que soy una estúpida niñera o algo así, pero la esperare princesa, venga lo mas rápido posible, no se si su criada dure mucho en este planeta y yo le voy a dar el trato que se merece su criada – hizo una sonrisa retorcida y apagó la imagen que comunicaba con Bulma – Tontos humanos – salio de la habitación Vegeta.

- ¡Maldito Vegeta estúpido! – Golpeo el tablero – No puedo creerlo Milk que te hayas ido, te fuiste al planeta de la perdición, y lo peor es que deje que ese estúpido mono pisara mi orgullo, para que nada malo te pase – la puerta automática se abrió y se quedo viendo a Yamcha.

- ¿Qué paso princesa? – descruzo sus brazos y se quedo viendo a Bulma muy fijamente.

- ¡Que ya se en donde esta Milk Yamcha! – Se mordía el labio inferior – MI amiga esta bien, quiero que le digas a Yura que prepare la nave en la que hemos trabajado – Dijo decidida Bulma.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yamcha esperando no encontrar la respuesta que temía.

- ¿Por qué? Por que hoy mismo partiré a Vegetasei – Dijo Bulma.

**-** A… a… Vegetasei ¿Sola? ¿Estas segura que hoy? – Dijo temeroso Yamcha.

- Eso he dicho – camino rápidamente hasta toparse con un barandal que da la vista al jardín y se quedo viendo al cielo "Al fin Milk, al fin iré por ti" - ¿Qué esperas? En cuanto mas rápido mejor, que pronto partiré a Vegetasei.-

- Si princesa como lo ordene – Yamcha se alejo y se fue a dirección de la sala de cinéticos.

- Amiga, ya estaré contigo, por que muy pronto nos veremos en Vegetasei, pronto iré a Vegetasei… - Apretó sus puños y se quedo viendo una estrella fugaz.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Tanto tiempo verdad? Jaja Hasta lo digo sarcásticamente, bueno no contamos con mucho tiempo Nadeshico y yo, solo esperemos que hayan gustado de leer el capítulo. Esperamos que se inscriban a un foro que hicimos http : / / animefreak. esforos. com Ya saben solo pegan la URL y la acomodan**

**¡Gracias! Dejen reviews ;)  
**  
**Ashamed y Nadeshico**


End file.
